The Snowfall
by neffititi
Summary: Follows the story of The Cliff. They kept searching for Ciara, and a bigger plot unfolds... Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

** Thanks for the support for my last story, The Cliff.**

**This story is the 2nd in the Valkubus trilogy, and follows the story line of The Cliff. **

**Slightly AU, some original characters will be introduced. LOTS of valkubus of course.**

**Hope everyone enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer afternoon. The sun was so bright, it looked like everything was melting. The saccades were screaming between the tree leaves. They knew they were going to die soon, so they devoted their last days of life to their songs. It was nothing pleasing, just loud, noisy and annoying.

Bo parked her car in front of an old building. It looked like an old factory, but abandoned years ago. Every window had already broken, and planks of wood were nailed to the window from inside, blocking the lights and the view. But she never considered it as a disadvantage, since there was no view of any kind in the first place.

She looked around and tried to make sure no one was following her. Then she entered the building. Inside the building, it felt cool, almost cold, for years and years of no sunlight shined through. The smell of oil, rust and dust was lingering in the air.

Bo opened the door. Seeing her coming through the door, a girl in the couch jumped and hugged her with a big happy face. She had straight, long dark hair, although she dyed few locks with bright red. Her hair color had made her blue eyes looked almost transparently clear. She armed around Bo joyfully, and said:" Yo, Bo-Bo, how's your day?"

" Hot, and exhausted." Bo said and hugged her back," Good to see you too."

Bo met Kenzi when she was tracking down Ciara couple years ago. Kenzi was really good at computer and internet stuff, so she did a lot of information search for Bo. Bo and Kenzi stayed in this abandoned building for a year now. It was like the last place on earth anyone would go in randomly. Bo stayed with Kenzi because she liked her, like a girl liked her younger sister. And because Kenzi had saw her feeding. Kenzi was a human, but she seemed cool with the fae things. She offered help on Ciara's thing to Bo.

" So, you've been back from the Ciara thing for like few weeks now. Are we gonna talk about it?"

" We'll talk about that today, I promise. I am just so tired right now." Bo poured herself a glass of water, " Did anything else useful come from your search?"

" Nope, nada, zilch."

Bo signed. She finished the water, then she said:" Well, I'll figure something out later, I guess. I need to get some sleep now."

" Okay, see you at dinner then."

Kenzi sat back on the couch, starting to paint her nails.

Lying on bed, Bo felt tired, not succubus tired, just tired from the long driving, hot weather, and everything. She found a lead and tracked it, but it turned out that it was just some false information. So she was back to square one again.

After she came home from the city, she had been busy tracing all possible leads on Ciara. She forced herself to be busy, so her mind would be occupied by work, instead of someone.

Tamsin. The fae intelligence agent. The hot, tough valkyrie. The girl who tasted so amazing that she had to force herself to pull back every time when kissing her. The blonde who saved her life twice, from the red caps and from Ciara.

Tamsin. The person who she ran away from and did not even give her a proper good-bye. She left her a note, cowardly. She didn't know what to do. She was scared, about how she felt for her. She thought she could control it like other random crush she had before, but she was wrong. The valkyrie just had this influence on her, she couldn't take her mind of it. Like when she got a phone call from Kenzi saying that she found a new clue about the last place where Glenn Rauch hid his stash, the first person that popped in her mind was Tamsin. She knew she could have pulled that off without her, but instead she told the police that she needed to speak to her alone. Was it because the valkyrie was the best candidate for that, or was it because she just wanted to see the valkyrie so bad? Bo chose not to torture herself with these questions, because she already knew the answer.

Bo knew that she just had to go. They had known each other for only few months, and Tamsin had already saved her twice. What if someday Tamsin got killed just like Ciara because she accidentally dragged her in something dangerous?

But she just couldn't stop thinking about her.

First time they met, she thought it was just a random event in her life. They crossed each other's path once or twice in a life time like two fishes in the ocean. Once they moved on towards their far apart destinations, they would never see each other ever again. But the valkyrie just kept showing up in front of her, again and again. She lured her, she helped her, she arrested her, then she helped her again. Then finally she offered herself to her, when she was about to die. She did that to save her life.

Bo never really planned to feed on her, because every kiss they ever had was already driving her crazy. She could imagine if she ever had fed on her, it would be impossible to let go anymore. Bo thought it was probably lucky that she was unconscious when she fed on Tamsin. If she had remembered anything, she would have been haunted by it right now.

Bo sighed. She heard thunders outside. A summer storm was coming fast. Soon she heard the rain drops falling.

The hot, wet muddy smell of the storm reminded her the night she was with Tamsin. The storm was coming that night too. She remembered the same exact smell. She remember the darkness. She remembered that she was exhausted and hopeless.

She remembered that night when she woke up from her nightmare and Tamsin was there, right by her side.

Bo closed her eyes. She knew that she had left her, and that they probably wouldn't see each other ever again. The idea hurt her so much, because she knew that even if she had a nightmare right now, there would be no warm hand on her forehead, nor a concerned face.

_It's better this way. Soon you'll forget me, and you'll be safe. Like two fishes in the ocean, we'll never see each other again._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamsin was waiting for the Morrigan at her office because she had been summoned. She never liked coming to the Morrigan's place. To her it was rather her lair than her company. It was practically a place full of her preys, who did not know what was waiting for them down the road, and her weird looking minions lying around in there. She never liked her style of decorations, again, it looked like a lair, filled with shiny and expensive things.

After half an hour of waiting, the Morrigan had finally showed up. She was never on time when she summoned someone to her place. It was a way to show that she was in control. She wore a very revealing dress and very heavy make ups as usual. She sat down in her chair and drank her scotch on the rocks, while she stared at Tamsin. That was just typical her, the Morrigan. She always stared at people while she was drinking.

" I've heard that the killer was gone." The Morrigan said.

" Yeah, but we still have some leads that we could follow."

" Whatever, I don't really care, just doing my duty for the elders." The Morrigan waved her hand like she was trying to make a buzzing fly go away, " Anyway, a little bird told me that you let the succubus got away. "

" I didn't let her get away. She RAN away."

" Honey, I hope that the succubus' charm just did not get to you, or did it?"

" Why am I here?" Tamsin smirked at her. She was not afraid of the Morrigan, she just simply didn't like this woman.

" I hear that you are still pursuing this case, and you are really motivated."

" What can I say. It has caught my attention."

" Good. The elders really take this seriously, and they are up my ass. I hope you can crack the case as soon as you can."

" Great, me too. Can I go now? I got a murderer to catch."

" Not so fast, my favorite valkyrie. Now tell me, do you think you gained her trust now?"

" What trust? Who?" Tamsin was confused.

" Your old assignment, the succubus' trust of course. Remember?"

" Yeah, vividly. But that case was closed because she doesn't know anything about her mother."

" Well, this world would be a much better place if no one ever lies."

" What is your point?" Tamsin started to feel irritated. She forced herself not to stare at anything fragile items in her office just so she wouldn't accidentally grab one and break it.

" You didn't get anything from her, that's ok. But the case about her mother is not closed. Any information from her could help us. "

" Why is her mother so important?"

" Honey, there are things that even I do not know, nor do I care." The Morrigan said," Anyway, if you need my help, just ask. I could always do you some favor, for instance, sending few red caps."

" What the hell? It was you? You sent those red caps?" Tamsin slammed her hands on her table, " You better have a fucking good reason!"

" Honey, your cover was blown, I had to do something. What could possibly bond two girls better than say, sending some killers to kill them?" The Morrigan opened her eyes wide, like she was the most innocent person in the world.

" Are you out of your mind? Those red caps could have killed both of us there! That's right, including me!"

" Oh, you're the daughter of Alvitr, I'm sure you can handle it. Look, you are all alive and well, aren't you."

" Don't bring my mother in this conversation! And how the hell did you know my cover was blown that day!"

" Oh I may asked someone to put some microphone in your GPS tracking device so I can keep you safe. I did enjoy your flirting with her, although personally I'd think you were moving too slow."

All Tamsin wanted right now was to smash her face with something.

_Calm down. Calm down. Happy place, happy place..._

" Anyway, just send me updates on the case, and news about the succubus too." The Morrigan smiled, " Now you are dismissed, I have a lunch date to go to."

" You summoned me here just to tell me you sent those red caps?"

" Oh, sweetie, why are you so angry? You now know the truth, isn't it great?"

" Whatever. I hope your lunch date throw up on you." Tamsin knew she had to leave right now, or she'd end up punching faces in there soon. Although as pissed as she was, now that she had known that it was the Morrigan who sent the red caps, she actually felt a little bit relieved. Because now she knew it was just the Morrigan's stupid trick, instead of some random person who held grudge on Bo.

Tamsin knew Bo was a big girl and she could take care of herself. But she just couldn't get her mind off her, since she was gone.

It was raining hard outside when Tamsin walked out from the building. She sat on her car, leaned back and sighed. The common afternoon shower in the middle of the summer never irritated her this much before.

_Why can't I just forget about you?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bo walked down stairs after she got up from a nap. She noticed that it was already dark outside. She fixed herself a sandwich and a drink, just to comfort her growling stomach. Sometimes it sucked to be a succubus, because she needed to feed for two different reasons.

Kenzi was lying on the couch reading some fashion magazine while eating some chips. She saw Bo entered the kitchen and she got up.

" So, tell me everything on the Ciara situation." Kenzi said.

" Well, let me see. Thanks for your crazy computer skills and your info, I tracked her down, and saw her. But she couldn't remember me, then for a second or two she did, but right after that she tried to kill me. Then I blacked out, and she was gone. That's pretty much it."

" Wait, she tried to kill you? Didn't you say that this Ciara was your BFF or something?"

" Ya. I was freaked too."

" Did she really try to kill you?"

" Stabbed right to the chest. I think she missed the heart though."

" Okay. So I guess she's like crazy now? So what do we do now?" Kenzi said, then something occurred to her, " You said you blacked out? Did you get injured bad? Did you properly feed?"

" I'm fine, Kenzi. Really." Bo turned to her and assured her.

" No, I mean really, did you feed? "

" Yes, I did. Now can we please not talk about my sex life?" Bo said.

" Sure, whatever, like I really want to hear how you hooked up with some random dude half drunk in a bar. So what do we do now?" Kenzi asked.

" I don't know. Well the bank robbery trail has gone cold for sure, since there is no more Glenn Rauch's stash out there anymore." Bo said, " Have you found anything about this Glenn Rauch anyway? "

" Computers are still working on it. Dude died like 50 years ago. I had all his files and stuff, nothing useful really, beside bunch of government issued identification paperworks. Back then there was not much data to search with. I was searching on the local newspapers and stuff in the libraries. But it takes time."

" Ok. Well, hopefully we can have something. If we know what he stashed in those deposit boxes, we know why Ciara is after them, maybe."

" Yeah. I thought so too. Speaking of which, I thought you got to the last place in time. Did you see what was in there?"

" Yeah, a bottle. Small, brown, with some sort of liquid in it."

" Oh, liquid, awesome! Maybe it's youth elixir, or some other crazy fae shit." Kenzi said, " Let me guess, you don't have it on you, so Ciara took it huh?"

" Yeah, we had it first, but then it fell out, Ciara took it. Then I was stabbed. The next morning I went back there, police were all over that place. I couldn't get in, so I have no clue what is in there."

" Wait, we?" Kenzi asked, " There was someone else with you that day?"

" Me, and the fae intelligence agent who was investigating my birth mother."

" You, were on a mission with that intelligence agent? Dude that's like super weird. How did she agreed to go with you?"

Bo did not answer her question. But Kenzi then said:" You pulled your glamour thing on her, didn't you?"

Bo did not correct her. She chose not to talk about it because it was complicated enough already and she tried not to think about it herself. But she knew if they stayed on this subject any longer, Kenzi would start to poke for more information, and she would be forced to either lie to her or to tell her something that she never intended to tell anyone.

So Bo said:" Anyway, I have no idea what was in the bottle."

" You said police were all over that place when you went back the next day right? Then let me see if they have that bottle right now."

" How?"

" By hacking in their system of course. Since I hacked in their system for you before, I left a back door there, so I will be in their system like... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Kenzi was typing on the keyboard, " They've added something to the bank robbery case as new evidence. Some brown glass shards..."

" Hey it might be from the bottle." Bo was reading on the computer screen, " They've added it the day after I met Ciara, and it looked like the same color as the bottle I saw then. So I guess that bottle was broken somehow, after I blacked out."

" Here is the analysis report, it says that they've managed to get traces of the content in the bottle from those shards, and it is...blood. "

" Blood?" Bo asked, " Well, it could be. All I saw that day was some dark liquid in a brown bottle."

" Yeah, 100% percent blood. They are running other analysis on it, and Kenzi is gonna put an alarm on there, so anything pops out in their database, I'll have it in my computer too."

" Thanks, Kenzi."

" No Probs. Hey, Bo, can I ask you something?"

" Yeah, sure, anything. Well anything beyond my sex life."

" Why is it so important about this Ciara? I mean, I know you two were besties back in the day blah blah blah. But dude, she was trying to kill you! Don't you think you should just let it go? I mean people can change and they just do crazy shit..."

" No, Ciara would never. I know there is something really wrong. Something happened to her. She needs my help." Bo said, " And I am all she has now."

Then they both heard a beep from Kenzi's computer.

" Hey that was the alarm I set up. Let's see what we have here..." Kenzi said, " Oh it's not from the police department. It's a news article about some house fire this February. Finally my kick-ass image processing algorithms are woooooorking...!"

" Kenzi, what does it say?"

" A house burnt down. The owner's name is Lancer Hung."

" What does that have to do with anything?"

" Hmmm give me a minute..." Kenzi seemed to realized something, " Lancer Hung, Lancer Hung..."

Kenzi grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the chinese takeout menu and wrote on it for couple minutes then she said:" Bo, Lancer Hung is an anagram of Glenn Rauch. "

" So maybe they two were related, somehow."

" ...I don't know, wait..."

" What?"

" Glenn Rauch also died in a house fire. It could be coincidence though."

" I never believed in coincidence. There is definitely something. I mean how often do you see two people whose names were anagrams and they died of the same reason? Maybe we should keep digging info about this Lancer Hung."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tamsin was not in a good mood after she talked with the Morrigan. She was even more pissed after she talked to her mother, after hours of explaining why she took Bo out of the police custody with no authorization, and went to hunt the killer without calling any backups, then she lost track of her later, and lost the track of the killer too, Tamsin finally gave up. She thought her mother was just going to fire her, and she was ready for that. But instead she told her to keep working on both cases, and let her go. She did not even asked for suspension.

Tamsin knew if was not because there was just no one better than her to put on both cases, her mother would definitely not let her off the hook this easily. But she couldn't care less. Now she had two cases to run. They were somewhat related, by the succubus.

Since all trails in the Aife case were either dead end or no way to pursue, Tamsin knew that unless something popped up, she couldn't do anything about it anyway.

So right now she had to stay focused on the bank robbery case for sure.

Entered her own office, she was a little bit surprised to see Dyson waiting there, because Dyson rarely came to her work place.

" Hey, why are you here?" Tamsin said.

" I went to your apartment, you weren't there, so I thought you probably were at work."

" Don't you know there is something called cell phone?"

" Called, couple times."

" Shit!" Tamsin checked her cell phone and saw several missed calls," I was with my mother for hours."

" Not the woman you wish to see right now, I know." Dyson said.

" I could really use some drinks right now." Tamsin said, " Going lunch with me?"

" Real lunch, yes. Your type of lunch, no. I can't drink while I'm on duty." Dyson said," Maybe some other time."

" Alright, then why are you here?"

" Someone wants to see you."

" Me? Who?"

" The Ash's chief scientist."

" The Ash? Are you serious? Every time I walked in his realm I felt like I was going to burst into flames. And why this scientist wants to see me? I heard that she is a human."

" The Ash assigned her to help on this case too. "

" We got good scientist team too. The police got scientist team too. Why would the Ash push some human scientist to us?"

" Actually I asked him to. We really need someone who can focus on our case only right now. Both the police department and the fae intelligence have other cases they are working on."

" Well, she better be good. "

" She's the best." Dyson smiled and said, " Come on, let's go."

Forty minutes later, they arrived at the front gate of the Ash's palace. Ever since Tamsin walked out the car, she felt that everyone worked in there were staring at her. Although the dark and the light both had agreed on peace now, it was still unusual to see one in the other's territory, especial a dark fae in the Ash's palace.

Tamsin stared them back. Finally Dyson led her to some side building. It looked like a lab, or a hospital, or the alien's mother ship. There were different types of machine which had unspeakable names in the corner. Everything looked so bright in there. The walls were all white, and the windows were all shiny.

_God. Why do they have to make everything so bright._

A woman turned around and looked at them. She looked like a doctor of some kind, because she was wearing a clean lab coat and she had a smart good looking face. Seeing them coming inside, she put the syringe in her hand down on the table, and walked towards them.

" Tamsin, meet the Ash's chief scientist, Dr. Lauren Lewis. Lauren, this is Tamsin." Dyson introduced them to each other.

Tamsin and Lauren exchanged a polite yet indifferent handshake.

" I've read all the report that you sent me." Lauren said, " First things first, the lab results came back just minutes ago, about the blood the police found on the glass shards. I can say for sure that it is thunderbird blood."

" Thunderbird? They haven't been seen in years. A lot of people thought they were extinct already." Dyson said, " Are you sure, Lauren?"

" Yeah, I am fairly sure. I don't have any actual thunderbird sample, but there were known thunderbird descendant fae species samples to compare with. And yes, I am sure it is thunderbird."

" Ok, then at least we know what was in that bottle now." Dyson said, " Better than nothing."

" I thought you said she wanted to see me." Tamsin asked Dyson.

" Yeah, I did. Please, I have a lot of questions for you about the killer. I've listed all possible causes for her condition. I was hoping you can give me more information to rule some of them out." Lauren pulled a chair over, " Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

" I'm okay. But I'm going to leave if you poke me with any brain needle or other crazy stuff."

" Oh, no, no. I just need to ask you some question." Lauren smiled, " Let's get started, shall we?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. _Humans, so weird._

" So, in your report, you said that the killer looks like a dead body, but for a second or two the killer was conscious."

" Not so sure about the conscious part, but she definitely recognized the succubus. Whatever got into her was not there that time."

" Then it was not brain wash tricks. Because if it was, the victim's old memories would be wiped out."

" What do you think it is?"

" So far, I think it might be some mind controlling tricks. It's also possible that she was possessed. Or she could have developed a totally different personality. I am still running tests on her blood samples that I pulled off from your sword, hopefully we'll have some results really soon."

" Anything else doc?" Dyson asked.

" No, that's all, I'll tell you if I have more."

" Sure, thanks Lauren." Dyson said, " See you soon."

Instead of saying anything, Tamsin nodded to her. She was never good at talking to people, especially humans. Mostly because she couldn't tolerant majority of them, but she felt like she could work with this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After days of research on Lancer Hung, Kenzi had gathered tons of information on him.

" Are we seriously gonna read through all these?" Bo looked at the files on the dinner table. The looked thicker than a webster dictionary.

" I am afraid so." Kenzi said, " I've already gone through some really important stuff when you are taking your nap. I got to say I really think they two had a connection somehow."

" Why?"

" Well, they had a lot in common, both killed in house fire, lived very low profile life, no relatives, no wife, no kids, never paid any bills late, no social lives. Look to me like two boring weirdoes."

" Maybe this Lancer dude knew Glenn or something. I mean think about it, we know someone is after Glenn's stash, what if Lancer somehow had something from Glenn, and the killer is after him too?"

" You think the killer set the fire?"

" Very possible. Can you pull out the police reports on both fires? Maybe they had something in common too."

" Already did, there's pretty much nothing on the report. Both houses just burst into flames and the victims were burnt. Strange though, the firemen couldn't figure out what caused the fire, apparently ."

" That would be easy to explain, a fae with fire controlling ability." Bo said, " Let me read through these, see if I can find anything."

" Sure. I'm gonna go take my nap now. Night night Bo."

Bo smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then she started to read the files on the table. Everything Kenzi could possibly dig out of a guy in all systems were all there. Bo started from the basic profile, then his bank records, then his school records...

The night had come, and passed. Bo felt tired, but her guts told her that there had to be something there. She just couldn't believe two guys with names as anagram and died the same way were not connected.

Kenzi walked down stairs, yawning. Seeing Bo is still reading, she said:" You stayed up all night?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I need some coffee though." Bo stood up. She poured herself a cup of coffee and downed it. Then she poured herself another, but this time she spilt some on the files.

" Ah, shit!" Bo grabbed the file folder quickly, trying to dry the spill with a napkin on the pages. But she didn't grab tightly enough, all the papers were scattered on the floor. Bo bent over trying to pick everything up. But when she laid her eyes on something, she paused, then said to Kenzi:" Hey, come here."

" What? Don't tell me there's invisible ink on it, I printed out those in the Walgreens. "

" No, look at these two." Bo held up two pages together, " You see something?"

" Yeah, two checks, one was signed by Glenn dude, and the other was signed by Lancer."

" Look at the signature!" Bo said, " I know they are different names, but look at the hand writing!"

" That can't be right!" Kenzi finally realized something, " They look like they were signed by the same person. That just can't be right!"

" Exactly! Unless... Lancer Hung is Glenn Rauch." Bo said, " Think about it, why else would he use an anagram name!"

" But Glenn died over 50 years ago. How can he be Lancer? Unless... he didn't die in the house fire." Kenzi said," Oh my god, this is just so cool! I smell conspiracy here!"

" Well that definitely explains why someone is trying to kill him again. If he didn't die 50 years ago, he may have survived this fire and maybe he is still alive." Bo said, " And we definitely need to find him!"

" Searching all anagrams for his name in all databases." Kenzi said," Found over five thousand people."

" Ok, we know he is a man, with no relatives, no kids, no wife."

" A little over two hundred left."

" Cross off anyone who had any crime records, any late bill payments, 'cause this guy kept a low profile."

" Thirty one left."

" Ok, anyone's signature matches Lancer's? "

" Looking, looking...There is one, Carl Hungen, the signature definitely matches."

" Well, then let's go meet this Carl guy, and have a talk with him." Bo looked at the screen," Gottcha!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Five days after Tamsin and Dyson visited Lauren, Lauren called Dyson, said that she had found something interesting. But Dyson had to go arrest some other criminal. Very reluctantly, Tamsin decided she can go visit Lauren instead.

She never wanted to go in any light fae realm if it wasn't for this case. But she knew she had to.

" Tamsin, hi, welcome." Lauren saw her and smiled," Dyson didn't come with you?"

" He had to make some arrest somewhere else. So what do we have today?"

" I analyzed the killer's blood sample I collected from your sword. Something is very interesting." Lauren said," I found a certain chemical in her blood, which only exists in dead fae."

" What?"

" I think the killer that you saw and fought the other day was not alive. She's already been dead."

" So you are saying she did die, and she's a walking dead now?"

" I am fairly sure about the dead part. With that high level she couldn't be alive. But I am not so sure about the walking dead part. You see, walking dead is a broad concept, but it is used to refer zombies in modern culture..."

_Does Bo know Ciara is dead? If she does, she would be devastated. _Tamsin thought. She felt a strong urge to comfort her, like the day she saw her sitting in the interrogation room alone. She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the conversation with Lauren.

" I'm sorry, what?"

" I said I don't think she's a zombie. According to your description in the report, there was no postmortem signs on her, no rotten spot, on livor mortis, which means she was a not a zombie, or possessed by a body jumper because in both cases the body will rot."

" So what do you think it is?"

"I think it is most likely that someone raised her body after she died."

" But raising a dead fae body has been strictly forbidden for centuries. If the elders find out anyone who performs that, it would be immediate death. I haven't heard about any cases of raising a fae body for at least a century or two."

" Yes, but forbidding something doesn't stop people. In fact, knowing something is forbidden actually increased the chance that you will do it." Lauren said.

_Does Bo know Ciara was revived as a puppet to kill? _

Lauren looked at Tamsin. She knew that Tamsin was distracted by something again. She waved her hands in front of her eyes. Tamsin pulled herself back.

Lauren continued:" Anyway, the question here for us is not whether it can be legally performed. The question is, who could possibly pull this off? "

" A necromancer of course."

" No, my question does not concern the identity of the raiser. What I am trying to say is, a necromancer can never raise a dead body who was more powerful than him when the body was alive. Ciara is, sorry, was a very powerful fae, to raise her body, we are looking at a very powerful necromancer here."

" Ok, but that leads to nowhere. " Tamsin said.

" One thing I can think of right now, is to look for those necromancy family members that are still alive. The power to control dead bodies can only be inherited, so whoever is behind this, had to come from one of those families. And most of the necromancer families were wiped out during the witch-hunt. So I would suggest you and Dyson start from there. It's probably a long shot, but may leads to something."

" Great, gonna go start looking at name lists now." Tamsin said, " Thanks."

" No problem. " Lauren smiled at her. Then she sat beside the table, starting to sort out the samples in the lab.

Walking out from the lab, Tamsin felt heavy-hearted. She had always suspected that the Ciara they saw the other day was not alive anymore. Because she just looked like a dead body to her. But back then she thought maybe something had happened to her and that was why she looked like that with all the crazy activities.

Now that she had finally confirmed that Ciara was dead. She couldn't stop thinking about Bo. Ciara was so important to her. She said that they only had each other when they grew up. For five year she searched for Ciara, with hopes in her heart that Ciara did not die from the injury or cliff fall, and that she might still be alive. How could she take it? That Ciara was in fact dead protecting her, that she was revived as a killing puppet? Could she even be able to process this?

Tamsin knew that this might be the last thing she should worry about right now. She had a necromancer raising dead fae and a bank robbery murderer to catch, and there was a lot work that needed to be done. But she just couldn't get her mind off her.

_Where are you, succubus?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With the information Kenzi found on Carl, or Lancer or Glenn, Bo and Kenzi had tailed him for couple of days now. It seemed that he had not realized that someone was following him yet.

It had rained all day. Not very common in the middle of the summer. Bo and Kenzi sat in the car, away from Carl's house, watching him walking out from his car with some groceries. He was in his mid 50s, short, fat, totally average looking, except that his clothing is a little bit out of fashion. His car was old, but not old enough to draw any attentions. No one would look him twice when passing by him.

After watching him got into his house, Bo and Kenzi got out. They knocked on his door.

" Who are you?" Carl answered the door, looking confused.

Bo grabbed his wrist and said:" We need to talk."

Carl freaked when she touched his hand. He jerked her hand off and started to run inside. Bo ran after him and tackled him on the floor. Carl screamed:" Let me go! I don't know anything!"

" How do you know you don't know anything? I haven't asked my questions yet."

" Please! Don't hurt me!" Carl covered his head with his arms. Bo pulled him up by grabbing his collar. The man was trembling.

" No one is going to hurt you grandpa. We just need to ask you few questions, Ok?" Kenzi said.

" Ok, ok. I will answer any question you ask, please, don't hurt me." Carl begged.

" I assure you, we are not going to hurt you." Bo released him. Carl pushed his glasses up a little bit, and suddenly turned around and started running towards the back door.

" Oh crap!" Bo chased him and tackled him on the floor again. This time he screamed louder.

" Ouch, I think you broke my arm!"

" Oh yeah? If you run again I'm gonna break your leg." Bo pulled out her dagger and put it in front of his face, " Are we clear?"

" Yes yes." Carl nodded, " Please, don't hurt me, don't hurt me."

Bo pulled him up, and dragged him down on the couch. Carl looked scared, his eyeballs were rolling around, and he kept pushing his glasses.

" Relax." Bo said to Carl. She put her fingers on his arm and moved down. Her charm passed through his skin. Carl looked at her, surprised, but soon with a look of peace on his face.

" Oh my god, you are a succubus." Carl said.

" I take it that you are a fae too." Bo said. She notice that Carl reacted to her charm differently than humans.

" Sure, whatever." Carl said, " What do you want from me?"

" Are you familiar with the name Glenn Rauch and Lancer Hung?"

" No, never heard of them in my life." Carl said.

" Bullshit! Those are both your names!" Bo grabbed his broken arm, pretending that she was going to squeeze it.

" Ok, ok, yes, yes! Those are all my names! Please, don't hurt me!" Carl was trembling again.

" So you are Glenn Rauch?"

" I was, yes, I was, a long time ago."

" What have you stored in those bank deposit boxes?"

" I have no idea."

Bo stared at him and pretended to squeeze again.

" No, please, I really don't know! I probably knew when I was Glenn, but now I have no idea!"

Bo paused for a moment. She saw genuine fear on Carl's face. It didn't look like he was lying, but Bo felt confused. " How can you not know? You better start to explain everything to me right now!"

" I told you. I don't remember anything I did when I was Glenn Rauch, except that I know I was him once."

" How could you not remember? You hit your head hard or something?"

" No." Carl said. He approached Bo's ear and whispered to her:" I am a phoenix."

" Oh, good for you, so?"

" It means every time I nirvana, my previous memories got wiped out."

" You mean every time you die? So you did die?"

" No, you don't understand, a phoenix never dies. Every time I burn in my own flame, I reborn. Any personal memories are gone."

" You burnt down your own house! Who were those bodies then?"

" I ... I stole them from the morgue." Carl said, " Please, don't report me to the police."

" Relax, no one is going to report you to the police. So, you faked your own death, twice?"

" Well more than that actually, but yes."

" Then how do you remember you were Glenn once?"

" Well every phoenix has a list of alias he uses. It's a way to keep track of our identities. But other than that, I truly don't remember anything happened when I was Glenn. I swear."

" So you really don't have any idea about what you put in those boxes?"

" No, I swear."

" Can you think of anything that can help you remember, like notes, letters, documentations?"

" No. Even if I had any, I won't have memories about that either. So what happened to Glenn died with Glenn."

" Great!" Bo said.

" Although, I think when I was Glenn, I was actually a pretty smart guy."

" How so?"

" On my name list, he left something beside his name. It said: truth lies in the dead. Pretty deep huh? I never get it though, why everyone is looking for him?"

" Are you saying that someone else is looking for him too?"

" Yeah, yeah I think so. Although I don't remember. My previous identity, Lancer left something beside his name too. It said: they are coming, run! "

" So you think someone is after him?"

" Looks that way. But I don't know."

" Great, Mr. I don't remember shit." Bo rolled her eyes and said, " Look, I'm really sorry about your arm. I didn't mean it. You think you can give me a call if you remember anything from your past?"

" No I don't think that would be necessary." He said, and winked at Bo.

" Why is that?"

" Because, soon I won't be me anymore!" He said, then with a loud noise he suddenly burst into burning flames.

" Shit!" Bo jumped out from the chair and threw herself to the further side in the room from the couch. Kenzi heard the noise and she went out from the bathroom.

" Holy shit. Let's get out of here, before anyone notice us." Bo grabbed her hand and they ran out.

Just after they got in the car, Kenzi checked her cell phone, then she told Bo:" I...emmmm...there is something you may want to know."

" What? You look like you just saw a ghost." Bo was confused.

" The alarm I set on the police system was on, just got an update on the police report from my computer. They analyzed the blood found on the glass shard, it was thunderbird blood." Kenzi said.

" Ok. We can do some digging on that." Bo replied, but she saw her face and she noticed something wrong, " Kenzi, why do you have your sad face on? What's wrong."

" I think you should take a look at this yourself." Kenzi handed her the phone.

Bo took the phone, started to read. Then she stopped, and looked outside the window instead of Kenzi. She tried to look normal, but tears welled in her eyes. She tried so hard not to let them fall.

" I'm so sorry Bo-Bo. " Kenzi said, " Ciara was dead. Someone revived her body."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Dal had never been Tamsin's favorite choice for a bar when she wanted to have some fun. She'd prefer a place darker, and with less light faes. But it was one of the few places that both dark and light could walk in and out freely, without causing any trouble.

She had few drinks with Dyson, but it was not her night off. They were there because they decided if they really needed to read through a long list of names of the necromancy families, they should do it at a place where they could drink.

Dal's owner, Trick, was a good friend of Dyson's. They had helped each other multiple times on different occasions. Rather than admiring him, Tamsin respected him. He appeared to her as a tough, fearless old man. Tamsin could sense the warrior spirit in him. She respected that.

Besides, he never really charged her on the drinks, if she appeared. Because every time she came, she came with Dyson.

" So, still not fond of here huh?" Dyson asked, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

" I'll survive." Tamsin said, " Anything popped in the list?"

" I'm not sure what I am supposed to find here." Dyson said.

" Me neither. I feel that there is a crucial piece of puzzle missing here. Let's say a necromancer in this list did this. He revived Ciara. There's got to be some connection between him and Ciara, right?"

" I was thinking the same thing." Dyson said, " How did he find Ciara's body? Lauren told me that according to the chemical level in her blood, she was not revived not long after her death."

" Maybe the necromancer was at the location where she died."

" Exactly. " Dyson said, " But we don't even know where she died. The succubus did not tell you?"

" No."

" Well then." Dyson said, " I don't think we can get anything out today. Maybe after more new evidences show up."

" Looks that way." Tamsin said, "Ok then, I'm going home."

" You sure you don't want to stay? Maybe shoot some pools?"

" No. Just call me if anything pops up."

" Sure." Dyson raised his beer bottle at her, as his way of saying good night. Tamsin nodded and walked out.

It was raining hard outside. It felt cool, almost cold for a summer night. Tamsin sat on her car and leaned back on the seat. She watched the rain fell on the wind shield for a while, then she started the car to drive home.

Walked into the hallway in her apartment building, she saw someone sat in front of her door.

Tamsin felt her heart had just stopped when she saw her face. She blinked several times to make sure that it was not an illusion of any kind.

_It was Bo._

The succubus looked soaking wet, water was still dripping from her hair. Her clothes were so wet, that they stuck on her body tightly, showing her curves as if she was naked. Tamsin swallow hard and moved her eyes away from her body.

" What are you doing here, succubus?" Looking at her, Tamsin tried to sound indifferent, but her voice was shaking.

Bo raised her head and looked at Tamsin, as if she wanted to say something, but she didn't. She held Tamsin's hand, her hands were so cold that Tamsin shivered when she touched her.

" God! How long have you been in the rain?" Tamsin pulled her up subconsciously. Then she realized she just showed too much care for her. She cleared her throat to be more apathetic. " What do you want?" She said.

Bo did not say anything. She cupped Tamsin's face and pressed her lips on hers.

Her lips were so cold, and wet. Tamsin could taste the rain on them. She pulled herself back a little bit, startled.

" What the hell are-" Tamsin said.

Bo didn't answer. She didn't look like she was listening. She didn't even let Tamsin finish her sentence. She leaned over again and kissed her hard.

" Shit! " Tamsin grabbed her waist and pushed her back, " What is wrong with you today, succubus?"

Then she noticed something in her eyes. That was the most devastated, vulnerable look that Tamsin had ever seen on anyone's face. It was a swirling storm of sorrow with agony, despair and anger.

Suddenly something struck her heart like a bullet.

_Ciara. She knows._

Compunction drowned Tamsin. She felt so sorry for her, and so guilty of questioning her. She quickly opened the door and let her in. After Tamsin closed the door, Bo kissed her again. She threw herself at her like a moth to the flames. She had her hands tucked under Tamsin's shirt before their lips even met. Tamsin grabbed her hands before she touched anything she shouldn't. Bo turned her wrists around and freed her hands. She put her hands under her shirt again. This time she pushed Tamsin's bra up and cupped her breasts as if she just couldn't wait any longer.

As Bo's cold finger swept across Tamsin's nipples, Tamsin's last rational sense had just vanished. She couldn't remember how many times she had been dreaming about this moment in the past few weeks. Only till now had she realized how painful it was that she longed for her. It made her chest ache, every time she thought about her. She had thought multiple times that if she ever saw her again, she would act indifferently, or she would be angry at her, or she would just say something sarcasm. But now that she saw her again, all she could do, and all she wanted to do, is to kiss her back.

So she kissed her back aggressively. They both started to tear off fabrics on the other person's body. With her hands on Bo's waist, Tamsin guided her to the bathroom. Then she turned on the hot water in the shower, and pulled Bo into the tub.

Bo shivered when the hot water hit her. For a moment she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Tamsin in the steamy air, as if she was not sure where she was or what she was doing. She looked a little startled and confused, like she just woke up and gained her conscious back. Tamsin thought she had finally regretted about it but Bo closed her eyes and leaned to her again. She kissed her and nibbled her lips. She ran her hands on her back. The burning sensation made Tamsin arched her back and moaned.

Knowing that Bo was overwhelmed because of Ciara's death, Tamsin wanted to comfort her so desperately. She wanted to take it slow, but she just couldn't. She pushed her to the wall and pinned her hands on the wall. Bo trembled when her skin touched the cold tiles on the wall. Tamsin ran her hands down on Bo's chest. Her nipples were already hard. She thumbed her nipples while she was kissing her neck, leaving a trail of heckies. She heard her moan. It was like the best music she had ever heard. She pushed her thigh in between her legs to force them open. She moved her hands down and touched her core. She feathered her. The succubus was trembling, and begging for more. With one hand playing with her nipples, the other hand caressing her clit, she kissed her again and again.

She felt Bo's finger nails sunk in her back hard when she pushed her finger inside her. She was so warm, and wet. It did not take long before Tamsin felt the contraction. The brunette laid her head on Tamsin's chest and screamed when the orgasm had finally hit her. Tamsin cupped her face and kissed her.

But Bo was not satisfied, not enough. Bo grabbed her waist and started her kiss on her collar bone. Tamsin could feel that the hungry beast awakening inside her. Tamsin fell back, pressing her back against the wall. Bo followed her, never left her hands from her. She circled around her nipples with her tongue. She sucked them hard, and nibbled them. It was a keen pleasure, almost painful. Tamsin had to bite her lips hard to stop from screaming. Then the succubus moved down to her belly button. Then she moved further down. Tamsin couldn't breath. She didn't know if it was the hot steamy air, or it was the succubus who went down on her. She gasped when Bo had finally had her tongue slid across her core. Then she felt the succubus pushed finger inside her. Her movements were rough, almost brutal. But Tamsin just couldn't care less. Hitting by the waves of pleasure, she thought she just couldn't take it anymore but Bo wouldn't let go. She was still thumbing her clit. The succubus fed from her when she was climbing. Tamsin bit Bo's shoulder hard just to stop from screaming when her climax came. Bo stopped and let her fall for a few seconds, with her fingers inside her. Then she started again. Tamsin had come three or four times before Bo had finally slid her fingers out.

Bo laid her hands on Tamsin's waist. They were both gasping for air. Then they kissed again, like they just couldn't stop it.

Finally Bo pulled back a little. She laid her forehead on Tamsin's. Her eyes were closed. She was trembling, not because she was cold this time, but because all the emotions she had been holding back were finally about to explode. Tamsin ran her hand in her hair, and pressed Bo's head to her shoulder.

Bo had finally cried out into Tamsin's hair. Her suppressed sobbing was drowned by the running hot water. Her tears were boiling hot. They rolled down from her face to Tamsin's shoulder. She was shaking. She clenched her fists tightly on Tamsin's back. She bit on Tamsin's shoulder to stop the noise she made from crying. But she never said a word. Holding her tightly, Tamsin put her right hand on her back to calm her down.

_Just cry it out. Succubus. Just cry it out._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Would like to thank all supporters on my story. This story was going a little bit too slow on the valkubus for the first few chapters, but will pick up some speed on that :) Reviews are welcome!**

Chapter 9

Bo woke up screaming in the midnight. She gasped hard. She could hardly move. Her throat was parched. She swallowed several times just to pacify her pounding heart. She opened her eyes wide in the darkness.

Then she felt a hand laid on her forehead.

" Shhhhh, succubus, it's ok." Tamsin whispered to her. She was right beside her, with her left hand on her forehead. Bo looked at her in the darkness. In the moonlight, her blue eyes were shimmering as if there were stars in them.

Bo closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath. She felt the warmth on Tamsin' hand, comforting her, so warm that it filled her heart like tears. For a moment, she didn't say anything, nor did she move. She could feel the blonde's breath on her ear, tickling.

After a while, Bo opened her eyes. She turned to Tamsin and said:" You know. Back in the days, Ciara and I talked about what we wanted in our lives."

" You don't have to talk about her right now. " Tamsin said.

" It's ok." Bo said," I've always remembered that day. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon, with no wind, just sapphire blue sky and sunshine. The tree leaves were turning colors and falling like dying butterflies. We were in a mission, doing some stake out beside a lake. Just to kill time, I asked her if she could have a choice of her own, what would she wanted most in her life. She looked at the sky above us, then she said, she wanted to be a raven so she could be free, free from everything. She said then she could fly back to her home, just to stay forever in the foggy steppe. I've always remembered the look on her face. She looked like she could give up everything for it. Then she asked me the same question."

" Let me guess, you said you wanted to be another bird by her side?"

" No. " Bo smiled. She paused for a minute or two, as if she was trying to find the correct words. She then said:" I told her, I wish that there was someone in my life, who could put a hand on my forehead and ask me if I were ok whenever I had nightmares."

Tamsin blushed. She pulled her hand back a little and cleared her throat. " Well, you must have had a lot of nightmares back then."

" Yeah, I had." Bo sat up, " So, Ciara was really dead huh?"

" Pretty much." Tamsin said, " We think that it's possible some necromancer revived her."

" Yeah I know. I read the police report too."

" How did you... shit, you hacked in the police system?" Tamsin said, " Is that how you find out where I live?"

" Not exactly. After the first night we met, I had you checked out to make sure everything was right. Honestly I couldn't remember how I got here. It was quite blur. Then the next thing I remember is I saw you standing in front of me... And no, technically I didn't hack into the police system. Kenzi did." Bo said.

" Who's Kenzi?"

" My roommate and a good friend."

" Is this Kenzi the one who was feeding you information before?"

" Yes. She's really good at the computer stuff. She found out the last stash of Glenn Rauch." Bo said, " Well, I guess I shouldn't call him Glenn now. It turns out that he is a phoenix and he is immortal. Every once in a while he burns himself in fire and lost his previous memories. He was Glenn Rauch, then he burnt himself and turned to Lancer Hung, then he was Carl Hungen, now he burnt himself again in front of my face."

" Damn, phoenix, they are the worst! They and their stupid name lists!"

" Yeah, he doesn't remember anything of Glenn Rauch. Other than the name, and the something left on the name list. Truth lies in the dead or something." Bo said, " He also said that Lancer had left something there too. Something like they are coming, run. "

" So someone was hunting him." Tamsin said, " Probably our killer."

" Yeah, I thought so too. Too bad he couldn't remember."

" Well, that trail is cold then. When phoenix nirvana, they truly don't remember shit." Tamin said, " Damn, how are we supposed to find out what he stored in those deposit boxes now? Well we know the last one was thunderbird blood, of course you know now too."

" Yeah, I know. Thunderbird...I thought they extinct like hundreds of years ago." Bo said, " Why would he store that in there? You think it's because it's valuable?"

" I think it's valuable, but I don't think that's why the killer is looking for it. He could have pulled off any types of major bank heist if he is really looking for money."

" True. Anyway, do you know who the necromancer guy is yet? "

" No, not yet. But we'll figure it out together. Let's get some sleep, and we'll work from here tomorrow." Tamsin said.

Bo nodded. She lied back to the bed.

" Hey succubus."

Bo heard her and turned to her, eye brows raised.

" If I wake up tomorrow morning, and find another stupid note on my fridge door, you are so dead."

Bo didn't say anything. Instead, she held Tamsin's hand and interlocked her fingers with hers, then she burrowed herself closer to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Tamsin woke up. The first thing she did was to look at the other side of bed.

Bo was still there, looking at her. They both smiled, then Tamsin kissed her. The taste on the succubus' lips aroused her. Tamsin felt surprised. She didn't expect this because she thought she'd be exhausted due to the feeding last night for sure. But now she was turned on again.

Apparently the succubus had felt the same. Her hands were already on Tamsin's thigh. She lifted one to wrap it around her waist. She kissed her hard. Then she moved down to take her nipple in her mouth. The blonde muffled her scream by burying her face into the pillow.

The succubus smiled. Her hand went down, but before she could touch anything, Tamsin had grabbed her hands. She pressed her hands above her head. Then she turned over on top of her.

" You can't be in control every time, succubus." She smiled at Bo, and kissed her. She wanted to take it slow this time. She started the kiss from her forehead, then ears, then the lower chin. As she moved down, the succubus moaned louder. This was the first time that the hungry beast inside the succubus was not involved in her sex life. It was just them, two people who longed each other so eagerly, that they could melt in each other's touch. And this was the first time that Bo was not in control of the sex either. But she liked it. The first time in sex, she could just follow instead of lead. She enjoyed the blonde on top of her, with her blue eyes gazed into hers and her blonde hair locks fell on her chest. She could feel her moving her kiss down. She knew what she should expect, and that expectation had made her more turned on. By the time Tamsin's kiss had reached her core, she gasped and arched her back. She arched so hard that Tamsin had to pin her back to the bed. She felt her tongue on her clit, soft, wet and warm, sending agonizing sparks through her body. But that was all she ever wanted and she craved more. She gasped again when Tamsin had pushed her finger inside her. Then her kiss went back to her chest, her neck, her mouth.

" F-faster...faster..." Bo murmured. She couldn't even hear herself. But Tamsin did.

" Beg me." She whispered to her ear," Beg me, succubus."

Bo couldn't talk, because she was gasping hard from the pleasure and the pain. The pain that she wanted to release but she couldn't, because Tamsin wouldn't let her unless she had begged. She had always been the one who demanded others to beg. Now she knew how it felt like. She felt embarrassed and she knew she was blushed. But that exact feeling had turned her on so much that could feel herself right on edge, she just needed one more push to go over it.

" Faster...please..." Finally she gathered the words in her throat, and whispered back to the blonde. The blonde chuckled. Then she kiss her, stop her from screaming. She curled her finger and moved it fast on one particular spot. She felt that the succubus was trembling under her. She knew she was close. With her other hand, she grabbed her hand to ease the tension.

Finally the succubus arched her back away from the bed and moved her hip with Tamsin's finger. With a loud scream that she couldn't stop, the extreme pleasure exploded in her. She stayed on the peak for a few seconds, feeling like walking in the clouds. Then she threw herself back to the bed. The blonde was still on top of her. She looked at her and smiled.

Exhausted, sweaty and hot, they kissed again.

For a while, they just looked at each other, with one hand caressing each other's face.

Both of them had hoped that they could just stay like this forever. But they knew they had jobs to do. So they got up and had shower, together.

While Bo was trying to find something that she could wear from Tamsin's closet because hers were still wet on the floor, Tamsin called Dyson. She told him that she has found the succubus, and that they really need to talk about the case together so they can exchange information. Dyson agreed with her, and he told her they should meet at the lab with Lauren.

Two hours later, they arrived at the lab. Dyson and Lauren were already there, waiting for them.

Tamsin knew that Bo was still in the grieving mode. But she knew that it was best for her to get busy on something, instead of staying inside a room and staring at the ceiling. Bo knew that too. As much as the sorrow and the anger she felt, she knew the only thing she could do for Ciara right now was to figure out who was behind all this.

Dyson noticed that Bo was wearing Tamsin's clothes when they walked in. Then he noticed the concealer on Tamsin's neck. He almost made a comment on that, but he swallowed it back when he saw Tamsin rolled her eyes at him.

Lauren was all excited to see Bo. Apparently she had never seen a succubus before. She was very curious about how succubus fed, how the charm worked, and how the hunger for feeding was like. Bo had to show her how the charm worked by touching her arm and lit up Lauren's face. Then it looked like Lauren was a little bit embarrassed when she asked Bo if she could drew some of her blood for further study. To her surprise, Bo nodded and let her do her work.

Dyson smiled. Tamsin didn't exactly smile, but that was because she tried hard not to show.

" Well, let's get started, shall we?" Tamsin said. _Before the succubus charms everyone's pants off here._

The others agreed. They exchanged information they knew so far, about the blood, the Glenn Rauch guy, and other evidences.

Then Dyson turned to Bo and said :" Now our first priority is to find this necromancer, but we have no clue. Do you think you can tell us where was it that Ciara fell off the cliff?"

Bo took a deep breath. Tamsin knew that it was probably the last thing she wanted to talk about right now, so she laid her hand on Bo's hand under the table, trying to comfort her. Bo smiled at her, then said:" That's fine. It was somewhere in the Siberia area. Why?"

" Because I think Ciara was revived not long after she was dead, according to the test results, few hours at most." Lauren said, " So whoever this necromancer is, he should be close to that location that time."

" Ok. But let's say he was close to that location, how could he have known that there was a dead body there? Unless he was standing right under the cliff when Ciara fell off." Bo said, " That doesn't make sense."

" Or, maybe he watched her fell off and he knew that she was going to die." Tamsin said, " What do you remember about that day? Who watched her fell?"

She almost regretted when she asked, because she realized that it was probably a very painful memory for Bo right now. But she knew she just had to.

" We were on a mission, to infiltrate some organization. But our covers were blown and we were outmanned. So we decided to fall back. But there was a really skillful warrior guy. I couldn't shake him off and he was about to kill me. Ciara teleported in front of me just in time to take the blow. Then she pushed both of her daggers into him. But they were both at the edge of the cliff, and they lost balance, then they fell off. There were few others killers after us. And those people who belonged to that organization may have known that too." Bo said, " I don't remember their names, but I do have copies of my previous job detail reports, I'll tell Kenzi to fax it here, maybe we can find some clue."

" That would help a lot." Dyson said, " Ok, it's pretty late now, I think we should all go home, have some rest and continue tomorrow."

" Sure." Tamsin nodded. She walked out with Bo. On the way out, she said:" Come on, succubus, I'll drive you home."

" You don't have to babysit me, you know."

" Bite me." The valkyrie smiled, " Get in the car."

On the way to Bo's place, both of them were quiet. Both of them had secretly hoped that the car would never arrive at its destination.

It was cool outside. Stars were shining in the dark, velvet sky. Bo leaned on the window, staring at outside.

" Hey, succubus, what are you thinking?" Tamsin clicked her fingers in front of Bo.

" Nothing really. It's just I was thinking about the line that Glenn left on the list. Truth lies in the dead. "

" You think it meant something?"

" Well consider when Lancer burnt himself, he basically told his next life to run. I was just thinking, maybe Glenn left a clue, instead of a philosophy thing. "

" It could be."

" So let's say it is a clue. We all know what truth mean, but what did he mean by dead?"

" His dead memories, his dead previous lives, dead bodies..."

" Wait, dead bodies! That's it!" Bo said, " Maybe he meant dead bodies."

" Ok, then which dead body? Or are you saying by dead body he meant Ciara?"

" No, I mean, if you were a phoenix, and you knew someone was after you, and obviously they knew you were immortal too. What is the least place they were going to look for?"

" Your grave! Because if they knew you were not dead, they knew the grave was fake too! Who would have thought looking for something important in your fake grave?" Tamsin said, " He must have hid something important in his grave!"

" Yeah. That must be it." Bo said, " Give me your phone, I need to call Kenzi right now."

" What about yours?" Tamsin handed her the phone.

" I never carry cell phones, they can be traced." Bo said. She made the call and told Kenzi to find out where Glenn Rauch was buried. She also told her to send the copies of information to Dyson. Minutes later, Kenzi texted her the address of the cemetery. Tamsin turned her car around and headed to the address.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

An hour later, Tamsin and Bo arrived at the cemetery where Glenn Rauch was supposed to be buried.

It was nearly mid night already. No one was in the cemetery. The moonlight gave a pale glare to all the tombstones, making them looked like they were made from skeletons.

It was deadly quiet in there. The only thing they could hear, was their own footsteps.

" Glenn Rauch, where are you..." They searched through rows of graves. Finally they found his grave at the corner of the cemetery. The stone was so small, it was almost hidden in the grass.

" So, shall we start digging?" Tamsin threw a shovel and a pair of gloves to Bo.

" I'm so excited."

Digging up a grave was never a pleasant job. Digging at night, made it worse. By the time they dug it open, Bo sat on the ground gasping for air.

" I swear, I'm never digging another grave again." Bo said, " How deep are they gonna bury them, seriously!"

" Come on, let's take a look." Tamsin jumped in, then Bo jumped in with her.

They opened the casket, trying everything they can not to look at the rotten body inside.

Bo was knocking everywhere, searching for any hollow space inside the casket. But she did not find anything.

Then they went through all the fabrics in the casket. Most of them were rotten too. But still nothing.

They dug around the casket, but still nothing was there.

" Well, Glenn did say, truth lies in the dead. So, maybe he meant the dead, literally." Tamsin stuffed her hand inside the dead body. Even with the gloves on, she still felt like she was shoveling her fist down someone's throat. That had made her sick.

Seconds later, she said:" Yep, literally, in the dead."

She pulled something out. It looked like a small package, wrapped in wax paper, and sealed with wax. Tamsin tore it open, inside it, it was a small notebook. It looked aged.

" Let's see, what big secret had Glenn hidden in here." Tamsin turned over the first page.

The writing in the notebook was hasty and careless. There were also paper articles and book chapters cut and pasted on it.

After they had read few pages, they looked at each other confused.

" I don't even remotely have an idea about what he was talking about. And apparently most of them were written in the old fae language." Bo said, " But this got to be something huge right? I mean why would someone go through this much trouble to hide this here if it was not huge."

" Yeah, we probably should get this to Lauren and my tech team."

" Yeah, asap."

But when they were about to get out from the grave, they heard a shrill voice.

" Oh, my, what do you have there in your hand. Let me take a look."

Up on the ground, a man walked to the edge of the pit they just dug. He was short, and he had a face of a child. If he was not talking, he would look like a ten year old boy, except that world's most creepy boy prize could go to him. Because unlike a ten year old boy, he had these most vengeful and malicious eyes. Standing in the moonlight, his pale skin made him looked almost like he just crawled out from one of the graves here.

" Who the hell are you?" Tamsin pulled out her sword. Bo had her dagger in her hand too.

" Please." The man clicked his finger. Before they could react to it, a group of people appeared around the pit, with loaded crossbows in their hands pointing at them. They looked like machine, with no living energy inside them. The pale moonlight shined on their faces. It was just pure pasty, with no emotions nor expressions.

Tamsin and Bo had seen that look before. On Ciara's face.

_Oh shit, this must be the necromancer who revived Ciara._ Tamsin thought. She knew that Bo had figured it out when she saw the look on her face.

" Now, throw me that notebook." The man said. His voice was very unpleasant.

" No. I'm not going to throw it to you. You'll have to come down and get it yourself." Tamsin tightly gripped her sword and said to him.

" I highly doubt that. See, if you don't throw me that notebook. I'll tell my men to start shooting arrows to you. How many arrows can a valkyrie and a succubus take, before they die? More importantly, how long would they stay dead, with a necromancer five feet away from them?"

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed. She was not afraid of death. But she definitely didn't want to become a walking dead killing machine either. She had seen what Ciara had became, and it scared her to think about herself turned into the same thing. From the look on Bo's face, she knew that she was thinking about the same thing too.

With no choice, Tamsin had to threw the notebook to him. He picked it up and read through a few pages, then he smiled. That was the most terrifying smile that could every appear on anyone's face.

" Ok, you got the notebook now, let us go." Bo said.

" I never said I will let you go, succubus." The man laughed, " And you, valkyrie. Both of you are my prisoners now."  
" I would rather die right here right now, than come with you." Bo said.

" Oh, wasn't I clear about that? You're welcome to die here. In fact, you both are. Whoever dies becomes my new puppet today." The man said.

" What do you want from us?" Tamsin frowned, " You've already got what you need."

But the necromancer did not answer her. Instead he laughed and said:" I'll give you two one minute, either you crawl out there alive, or you both crawl out there as walking dead."

All the sharpshooters had put their fingers on the triggers. They could release them at anytime. Tamsin knew that it was too far away for her to pull her intimidation trick on the necromancer, so was for Bo's charm. She knew that they probably could kill some of the walking dead sharpshooters, but before they win they would be dead.

"Fuck." She cursed again. They had to climb up from the pit, and followed the man to his car. On the car, they were cuffed and stuffed in the back seat, with two walking dead sitting on each side.

" Now, sleep." Before the driver started the car, the man turned around from the front seat. He covered his mouth and sprayed something on them.

" You son of a bitch! What the fuck is that!" Tamsin struggle in the cuff. She wanted to cover her mouth but her hands were cuffed behind. Bo struggled too. She kicked the front seat hard and cursed the necromancer.

But the necromancer just laughed. His laughter was like someone was beating a half-dead cat. It was loud, scary and creepy.

It did not take long before Tamsin and Bo stopped struggle. Seconds later, they blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loud knocking on the door woke Kenzi up. She had a hang over and it felt like someone was banging her head onto the door

She stayed on the bed for a while, buried herself in the pillow. But the knocking did not stop.

" Bo, if you forget your keys again, I'm gonna..." Kenzi walked down stairs. She almost tripped on the floor.

She opened the door, to her surprise, instead of Bo, there were two people standing right outside but she knew none of them. The man had a rough look on him, but his eyes were so warm. He reminded Kenzi a puppy. The woman was blonde and attractive, and she looked smart. But Kenzi couldn't care less. She just needed sleep so bad.

" Whoever you are looking for, don't live here." Kenzi said and closed the door.

The man stopped her. He walked in and said:" Are you Kenzi?"

" Who is asking? And hey, I haven't invited you in yet!"

" My name is Dyson, I'm a detective. This is Lauren, she is a doctor." The man said," We are looking for Tamsin and Bo."

" Oh my god, you are Dyson? The cop who was working on the bank robbery case?" Kenzi opened her mouth, then she ran into the kitchen to turn off her computer. _If he finds out I hacked in their system, I'm so dead!_

" Have you seen them today?" Dyson asked.

" No, Bo-Bo called me last night, said they were going to dig the Glenn dude's grave. That was the last time I talked to her."

" Oh, no, this is not good." Lauren said to Dyson, " We need to find them."

" What happened?" Kenzi asked.

" We lost contact with them this morning." Dyson said, " We were trying to find them."

" Oh no." Kenzi said, " I knew it! I knew it! You can't just walk in the cemetery and dig someone's grave! The dead people is gonna come out and..."

" I think we should go check out the grave site." Lauren said, " Maybe they just found something and they are busy."

" No, if they found anything, Tamsin would have called me or you already." Dyson growled, " What is the address of the grave?"

But Kenzi was not listening, she murmured to herself:" Oh shit, this is bad, this is so very bad..."

" Hey, Kenzi, focus. We need to find them." Dyson put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

" Ok ok, I have the address here, but I'm coming with you." Kenzi said.

" Well hurry then."

" How did you find this place?" On the way out, Kenzi asked.

" We checked Tamsin's phone record, the last call was made to you. We traced your phone location."

" Why didn't you traced hers? And who the hell is Tamsin?"

" Her phone is out of service. She was with Bo on the bank robbery case. " Dyson said, " Come on, let's go."

A little over an hour later, they arrived at the cemetery. First they noticed Tamsin's truck parked outside the cemetery. Dyson checked the truck and found nothing useful.

It was not hard for them to find the dug grave.

Dyson stood beside the pit, he was looking around and sniffing in the air.

" Is he... a dog?" Kenzi whispered to Lauren.

" A wolf." Lauren smiled.

" Oh, cool."

Dyson jumped into the pit, then he noticed something. It was Tamsin's cell phone, broken and tossed in the grave. The sim card had fallen out from it.

" I see a lot of footprints here, and they passed the grass and then disappeared." Dyson said, " These tire tracks looked fresh. I think someone took them. What were they looking for here last night?"

" Bo told me it was some clue left by the Glenn Rauch guy. But I don't know what it was." Kenzi said," What do we do now? Is Bo going to be ok? Oh this can't be happening, seriously."

" Well, I think it's mostly likely that whoever is behind the bank robbery took them. So if we can figure out who he is and where he is, we can find them." Dyson said, " We need to go through Bo's previous mission reports and find this guy."

" Sure, I'll help. Just tell me what to look for." Kenzi said.

" Right now, we think that whoever revived Ciara, was there when she died. So if we can somehow find a connection between her reports and the necromancer family info, we might find something useful there."

" I'm going to my lab, see if I can find anything useful in the Ash's library." Lauren said.

After dropping Lauren off at the Ash's, Dyson and Kenzi went back to Kenzi's place. Kenzi turned on her computer. Dyson looked at it, then ask:" Wait a minute, how do you have access to ... You hacked into the police system?"

" Dude, bigger pictures here please!" Kenzi stared at him, " Ok, so I have the necromancer family name lists, and Bo's old reports, running the program right now. It is going to take time." Kenzi said.

" Good, let's not waste time. We should look through those file too."

" Sure. Kenzi luuuuves reading."

Kenzi barely lasted five minutes on reading before she spoke to herself:" I hope Bo's ok."

" I hope Tamsin's ok too." Dyson said.

" Wait. Does this Tamsin work for the fae intelligence?"

" I am actually not supposed to tell you. But yes." Dyson said.

" Damn, I knew it!"

" What do you mean?"

" Do you think she and Bo..." Kenzi lowered her voice, " are banging together?"

Dyson almost choked himself with water. He coughed hard and laughed. Then he said:" As a matter of fact, yes. But do me a favor, never ask Tamsin. You don't want to get her pissed."

"Sure, whateves." Kenzi yawned. Then she lied down on the couch and said:" I'm gonna take a nap, if my computer beeps, wake me up."

" Ok." Dyson looked at her with a smile on his face. He had met a lot of humans. He even dated few. But he had never seen anyone as simple, happy and agile as Kenzi. She was like a bubble in the soda.

Not long after Kenzi fell asleep, Lauren called Dyson.

" Hey Dyson, I found something interesting. Remember the timing on those bank robberies?"

" Yeah, three days before and after full moon."

" I did some research on necromancy in the library. It seems that the power of a necromancer is closely related to the moon phase, which makes a lot of sense. " Lauren said, " I think our guy here is most powerful on those days. I also think that the bank robberies only happened on those days, because Ciara was too powerful, he couldn't control her to kill like that in normal days."

" Ok, that's good to know."

" And, I found something else. Necromancers can only perform the raise of a fae body when his power is strongest."

" So if this guy wants to raise a dead fae, he has to do it three days before and after the fullmoon."

" That's right."

" Oh no. Today is eight days before the fullmoon." Dyson said, " We have to find them asap."

" Yeah I know."

" No, Lauren. On the way back I was thinking that if that is our guy, why indeed did he take them? Why not just take whatever he wanted and kill them? Clearly he wants something from them."

" Oh God, no. " Lauren said, " You think he is going to kill them five days later and raise them as his minions?"

" We have to prepare for the worst." Dyson said," We have to find them before it's too late."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bo woke up. She felt a massive headache. She blinked multiple times just to clear her vision. Then she realized that she was in a small room, with Tamsin lying beside her.

She tapped her face. Tamsin woke up, moaning in pain.

" Shit! What did he spray on us! Almost feels like I ODed." Tamsin sat up moaning, " Where are we?"

" I think it's probably a prison of some kind." Bo said.

It was a small room, no more than 100 square foot. It was built by blocks of stone. The door looked thick, heavy, and it was closed. There was a small window on the wall, with metal bars.

" It's freezing in here. " Bo said. She looked outside the window. She can see the sky, distant forests and mountain tops covered by snow.

" Come here." Tamsin grabbed her hand and held her in her arms.

" Oh my god, how can you be so warm. I'm freezing."

" I'm a valkyrie. I'm used to cold weather. Not that I ever liked it but... " Tamsin said, " Good thing that he didn't not chain us."

" Yeah, which means he knows for sure that we could never break out." Bo said, " We need to figure something out, before that bastard do any god-knows-what on us."

" Well, digging is not possible, stone walls, stone floor, no tool."

" I don't think we could break the bars on the window either. Even if we could, it would be too small for us to get through."

" Then the door is our only choice." Tamsin said, " But I don't think breaking it down would work."

" Then we'll have to wait for someone to come in, and take control."

" Yeah, I think so too." Tamsin said, " Although, why did he take us with him? Why didn't he just kill us at the grave? I mean you and I both saw the look on his face, it was like reviving us after killing us is a totally temping idea for him."

" No idea. But this is only one reason to take hostages with no cops banging on the door. He wants something from us."

" We don't have shit to offer him." Tamsin said, " He already got the notebook, which we actually don't have any idea what was on it. And if he wanted any information from us, we'd already be lying on the water boards by now."

" Hmmmm..." Bo had a thought in her mind. It was like a flash of a spark. She couldn't even realized it before it was gone.

" What are you thinking?" Tamsin asked.

" What date is it today?" Bo suddenly asked.

" I don't know, probably eight or nine days before the full moon, why?"

" I had thought this case through a lot, but I just couldn't figure it out why Ciara only attacked the banks on those days. At first, I thought it was because the police on call pattern or the numbers of guards in there, but she killed everyone in the scene. I don't think any condition of the banks has anything to do here."

" Yeah, I had it investigated too. If it was not the bank, it has to be because of something on Ciara." Tamsin said," Maybe Ciara can only be controlled on those days or something."

But before they could continue the talk, they both heard someone coming from the outside. They nodded at each other, and both hid on the side of the door. The heard the key turned in the lock and the door opened.

"Now!" Bo grabbed the first person she could get hands on. Tamsin pulled her intimidation on another person.

But nothing happened. They were pushed on the floor hard, almost broke their bones. Before they could move, several walking dead came in and chained them.

" Very funny." Someone said. Bo raised her head, saw that it was the man who captured them. He was laughing loudly, with that dying cat voice," Too bad, girls, your tricks just don't work anymore."

" Shit! What the hell did you do to us?"

" Just a little spray you had before. It suppresses your fae power. For example, you, succubus." He looked at Bo, " No charms, no energy sucking-healing. And you, valkyrie." He looked at Tamsin," No intimidation."

" What do you want from us? You've already got the notebook. If you want to kill us, just do it, please." Bo said angrily.

" Oh, no, I don't want to kill you two right now. Not until I have enough fun. I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with me for a few days. Don't worry, I'll treat you two as my honorable guests."

" Well last time I checked, you don't put fucking chains on your honorable guests." Tamsin sneered.

" Oh, my, such language." The necromancer said, " You have to excuse me. I need to take some precautions. I just don't feel confident enough if your hands are free."

" Why are you here? Just spit out please." Bo said.

" I'm here to invite you two to my dinner party! I figure you two must be really hungry right now." The man said. Then he commanded his walking dead minions pulled them up from the floor and dragged them out from the cell.

" So, shall we?" The man laughed and walked out, with a group of his walking dead bodies dragging Bo and Tamsin in middle of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was after midnight, Dyson was still reading the files they have. He went through it multiple times already, but still had no clue.

He stopped and poured himself some coffee. He put fingers on his temple to ease the headache. Then he heard Kenzi's computer beeped.

" Hey, Kenzi wake up, Kenzi. " He shook her awake, " You computer."

" On it!" Kenzi rolled down the couch and jumped on the chair next to the dinner table," Let me see... search completed, nothing found."

" Damn. I thought Bo said you are good."

" I am super good. I am just awesome. But the computer sometimes just ain't synchronizing." Kenzi said.

" So what do we do now?"

" I can go over the files manually with you I guess." Kenzi said, " Still, I am not sure what we are looking for."

" Someone appeared in both the family lists, and Bo's report."

" That's too straightforward, if it was that simple, the computer would have already found it. So I think there is none."

" But it's impossible. There has to be a connection."

" Well, two possibilities. Either Bo's list was incomplete, or the necromancer family list was incomplete. But I think Bo's documents were very thorough. So maybe some necromancers are not in the list. I mean there are illegal people all over, they are not in any system."

" But necromancer had to come from these families."

" Unless...he is, but he is not on the family list."

" What do you mean?"

" Dyson, hello! What if a dude from those families just decided he should sleep with someone other than his wife, then bam he got the other chick knocked up. Or vise versa."

" That makes a lot of sense. But how are we going to find out a child out of wedlock. We can't interview everyone in all the families, we don't have that much time."

" Let me see what I can do. " Kenzi said, " If we are right, this guy would be somewhat connected to one of these families, because his mommy or daddy had to come from these families. Then he was there when Ciara died, so he should be in the reports... I'm going to cross referencing all possible relationships between the name lists and the reports on all databases. Starting from...now!"

" How long would it take?"

" Not sure, let's hope not for long." Kenzi said, " Say if we find who he is, what's next?"

" We dig everything we can on him, and figure out where he is." Dyson said, " I've already had my team and Tamsin's team searching for the surveillance cameras images to if we can track the car that took them. But without a reference like a license plate or a face, it's going to be hard."

" Alright, let's hope for the best then." Kenzi said, " What if we can't figure out where he is?"

" Then we look harder." Dyson said, " We'll find them, they'll be fine."

" Ok." Kenzi nodded.

They stayed quiet for a while, then the beeping noise came from the computer.

" Do we have something?"

" We got a name! Yes! Anna Hilberg."  
" A woman? Who is she?"

" She was a family doctor of one of the walking dead lover families for a long time. She left there twenty-five year ago, several months later, she gave birth to a boy named Nathaniel Hilberg. I'm willing to bet this is our dude."

" Wait, I think I've seen that name in Bo's reports. In the mission Ciara died, he was involved too. He was at the bottom bottom of that target organization in their mission. I doubt Bo even remembered him."

" Ok, pulling all of his records..." Kenzi said, " Holy mother of...Did I say Anna gave birth to a boy, or a chucky? I'm looking at a photo of his from like ten years ago, this dude is like all kinds of creepy looking..."

" Send the photo to my team, see if they can match it on any images from the traffic cameras."

" On it. What else?"

" Right now, I guess we'll need to wait for results." Dyson said, " You are right, you are awesome."

" Told you. Now, who wants some pizza?"

" Sure." Dyson laughed. He had a feeling that the longer he stayed with this Kenzi girl, the more cheerful he could feel. She just had that influence on people, and fae.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Unwillingly and disgusted, Tamsin and Bo were forced to go in a large dining room and to sit beside a long dining table. The walking dead soldiers of the man were standing around the table, guarding them. The man himself sat at one end of the table. Bo and Tamsin were sitting at the other end.

Other than the fact that they were sitting on the same table with a crazy necromancer, and surrounded by at least a dozen of walking dead, it actually looked like a real dinner feast. There were different kinds of food on the table, all looking delicious. There were actual lit candles and folded napkins.

Tamsin and Bo looked at each other. Then before they said anything to each other, the door opened again. A woman walked in and sat down at the table.

She was pretty. She had long chestnut hair and eyes with the same color. She was wearing an evening gown. However, both Bo and Tamsin could not help to stare at the slit cut across her throat.

Like the soldiers, she was a walking dead too.

" Ah, mother!" The man looked happy. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. The woman hugged him back, like a zombie.

The scene creped them. Then the man said:" Let's start the dinner, before the food gets cold."

Walking dead maids came in and served them food and wine. Both Tamsin and Bo knew that if this man wanted to kill them, he'd have done that long before this, so the food should be safe, especially since he was eating that too.

" I don't think I have much appetite when eating with this creep." Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" Well, just eat as much as you can because I don't think we can call room service here." Bo whispered back.

The dead walking mother served her son his dinner. He look satisfied. Then she left, after kissing him good night.

The man then turned around and looked at them, smiling. It was a smile that could scare every living crap out of any living things. He said:" So you have met my mother. She is gorgeous, isn't she?"

" Yeah real beauty." Tamsin smirked, " I take it that she didn't mate with another walking dead and give birth to you."

" Of course not, that's ridiculous my dear. I killed her when I was 12 and she's been really nice to me ever since."

" Before that she was not exactly the best mom of the year huh?"

" Oh no, she was so nice to me, she read me bed stories, kissed me good night, made my dinner. But one day, she saw me raising a dead body, and she freaked, called me a monster. I said to her, mother, I am your son, you should love me even if I am, and I am not a monster. But she couldn't listen. So I decided she should be my puppet. And now she is, isn't that perfect?"

" Yeah, indeed." It was Bo's turn to smirk.

" Ok, we've had your dinner, met your mom. What do you want from us?" Tamsin put down the fork and knife and asked.

" Oh, I want so little from you." The necromancer said, " But please, not so fast, you haven't had my fine wine yet."

The door opened again, Ciara walked in, with a bottle of wine in her hand.

Both Bo and Tamsin were shocked to see Ciara here. Bo stood up and ran to Ciara. She held her hands, but Ciara was just in the walking dead mode. She wasn't looking at her, or anything. She just poured wine in every glass and left.

" You son of bitch! You bastard!" Bo yelled at him.

The necromancer's eyes darkened. He slapped Bo before she even had the time to react.

" Don't ever, call me that ever again, if you want to stay in one piece." He said.

Then suddenly he was attracted by something. He looked at Tamsin, then looked back at Bo.

" Oh, my. Did I see worry and concern on your face, valkyrie? That looks genuine. You have feelings for this succubus! This is just interesting." He clicked his finger. One guard behind Tamsin suddenly punched her to the ground.

" What the hell are you doing? Don't you hurt her!" Bo grabbed his collar, but few guards drew their weapon and put them on her neck.

The necromancer pulled himself out and laughed. Then he said:" This is just more interesting. You cared about her too! Oh, this is so exciting, this is just so exciting!"

Bo ran to Tamsin to pull her up.

" I'm fine." Tamsin smiled at her.

" Ok, I know what I want now." The necromancer turned around and look at them, with the creepy smile on his face, " I was thinking to make both of you as my puppet. But now, I think it's more fun to play a game. I'll give you two five days, who lives walks out here freely and who dies gets to be my new favorite doll."

" You are insane! We are not going to kill each other!" Bo said.

" Oh, not now. But, I think I'll give you your power back." The necromancer asked all guards to suppress them on the chair, then he took a syringe out from his pocket and gave Bo a shot," Now, you are a full functional succubus again. Let's see five days later, whether you suck the valkyrie dry, or the valkyrie kills you to survive."

" Just go screw yourself. I'm not gonna suck her dry."

" I know you won't, but, does the hungry monster inside you know that too?" The necromancer laughed, " So, the game begins!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tamsin and Bo were thrown back to their cell. Then the next day, they were brought to the dinner again. This time, the creepy mother was not there, nor was Ciara.

But someone else walked after they sat down at the table.

It was an actual alive person. She was a very good-looking woman, young, exotic. She had long dark curly hair and dark eyes. Her skin looked like light honey. She smiled to Bo and sat beside her. Before Bo could react, the girl ran her fingers on her arm.

" Hey, hands on your own fucking silverware." Tamsin stared at her.

" Yeah, what the hell? And who the hell are you?" Bo said.

" What's wrong? She's not your type?" The necromancer chuckled.

" My type is none of your fucking business!" Bo said. Then she turned to the girl and said: " Sorry, you are pretty, but get lost."

" Oh, you prefer blonde, don't you?" The necromancer clicked his fingers. The girl walked out, and a blonde walked in. She was also good-looking, long blonde hair just liked Tamsin. She also had blue eyes.

" How about her then? "

" Ok, I've had enough. What the fuck do you want?" Bo stood up and slammed the table.

" Come on, you are a succubus, they are the dinner I serve for you, take whatever you like, and I do have more if you would like." After the finger click, a group of people appeared at the door. All good-looking, young men and women.

" I would like to go back to my cell now, please." Bo said.

" Yeah, me too." Tamsin said.

The necromancer smiled. He didn't argue with them. Five minutes later, they were sent back to their cell.

" What the hell was that?" Bo said.

" He's trying to mess with us."

" Why? To make me feed on them and make you jealous? That's just weird." Bo said.

" Well, he is a pompous sadistic bastard, the only thing he believes in his pathetic life is probably power and control. And all he has is hatred and anger. He only knows, and only believes the extremely bad side of people, like jealousy, betrayal, hate. He probably really thinks that he can make us turn on each other. I think I kinda figured out what he wants..."

Tamsin looked outside the window. She noticed the moon in the sky. Then she said:  
" Remember the psycho said we have five days left? It is going to be a three-day-before-fullmoon day in five days."

" What are you thinking?"

" I think I may know why he kept us here. Maybe for some reason he had to perform his necromancy things on those two exact moon phases. He didn't kill us because even if he did, he couldn't revive us."

Tamsin finished her talking, and looked at Bo. She felt that she wanted to say something else, but she didn't.

" What's wrong, succubus?" She asked.

" Nothing." Bo shook her head.

" Yeah, bullshit, what's wrong?"

Bo paused for a while, then said:" I feel hungry. Like succubus hungry."

"Because of all those young hotties?" Tamsin teased her.

" No." Bo said, " It just feels weirdly strong."

" How?" Tamsin felt it was serious.

" I don't think I am supposed to be this hungry. I was fully fed from you 2 days ago. And since your energy is really strong, I thought it should last at least a week before I even started to get hungry. Now it feels like I haven't fed for weeks."

" This ever happened to you before?"

" No, I know how my hungry works." Bo paused for a while, then said:" Remember when he told us about the game, he mentioned about my hunger? The way he said it, like he was sure of it. He should have an idea about how long a succubus could last... Unless, he knew I would get super hungry... Maybe it was the injection he gave to me. It did not just gave my power back, it enhanced it."

" Well, that may be it." Tamsin said, " Look, it's no big deal. If you want to feed, just feed off me."

Tamsin kissed Bo and let her drew some energy from her.

" You want more?" Tamsin asked.

" No, I'm ok." Bo shook her head, " Besides, I don't want to do it here..."

Then she sat down beside Tamsin and sighed.

Both of them were quiet for a while, until Bo broke the silence in the room.

" What if I can't control my hunger?"

" You controlled it just fine. Remember how I had to force you to feed on me when you were actually hungry? And you just refused me again like five minutes ago." Tamsin said," Stop thinking about it, don't let that crazy asshole get into your mind."

" I just...after Ciara died, and I was kept prisoner. They would torture me and send me someone to feed on so I won't die from the torture. I knew how it felt like, that I just couldn't control the hunger, that I was controlled by the beast."

" Well, if the beast really controls you, I'll slap you hard. Right now you need to relax."

Bo smiled. But the fear just got to her. Ciara's death, her hunger, and the crazy necromancer who wanted them dead. And Tamsin was here with her, but she didn't have to be. She dragged her into this. This was her burden. Tamsin should not be in this.

" Hey, succubus, you are awfully quiet. What are you thinking? You are trembling." Tamsin put her arms around her and held her to her chest.

She was so warm. It reminded Bo her warm hand on her forehead in that stormy night. It also reminded her why she left her the note and left.

" Can you promise me something?"

" What?" Tamsin said, " Don't say if you die, I have to take care of your human pet. You may as well kill me right here right now."

" No, promise me that once we get out from here, you'll never see me again."

" What? What the hell are you talking about?" Tamsin was shocked.

" Promise me, that if we can get our from here, you'll never see me again, ever." Bo turned around and put her hands on Tamsin's face," Just promise me."

" I'm not gonna fucking promise you that! And you fucking take that shit back!" Tamsin's voice was cold and angry, as if she was back to the cabin when she found the note.

" No, I mean it. You were more than fine before you met me. Then I dragged you into my shit, and look where you are right now?"

" I'm here with you, and I'm fine."

" No! You are not fine!" Bo said, " You are in a cell with me! You don't have your power. And there is a crazy necromancer out there who is going to kill both of us! And I can turn into this hungry monster anytime right now! Even if we get out this time, sooner or later you are going to get killed just like Ciara, because of me!"

" God! Succubus, you just suck so bad at reading people!" Tamsin was really pissed," First of all, I didn't get dragged into your shit, I dived in willingly! And second, I am not going to take your blow and leave you alone like Ciara did. If someone kills you and I couldn't stop it, I'm going to hunt them down and kill them one by one, then I'm going to kick down the front gate of hell and drag your ass out from there by myself! And yes, if I die, you are going to do the same for me! Don't you dare telling me that I can't see you ever again! Don't you dare!"

The valkyrie stopped and gasped for air. Her eyes shined in the moonlight, as if there were stars hidden inside. Her chest heaved hard. She tried hard to hold her anger that her body trembled. Then she grabbed Bo's waist, and kissed her. It was a angry kiss, like a punishment she bit her lips. She pinned her to the wall and kissed her till both of them needed to gasp for air.

" I dare you say that to me again, succubus, I dare you." She said and hugged Bo tight, " I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever."

Bo laid her head on Tamsin's chest and took a deep breath. She held Tamsin tightly, as if she would be gone if she let go. Then she said:" What if we both die?"

" Well, then we are going to kick Satan's sorry fucking ass and break out from the hell together. But right now let's just focus on our current situation please. God you just know exactly how to piss me off!" Tamsin said.

Then she sat behind Bo and hugged her tight from the behind. Bo could still feel the anger inside her. But to her surprise, the anger made her warm.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lauren was startled by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. Normally if she was in the library, she'd keep the sound off, but this time she didn't, because she was waiting for Dyson's call.

" Hey, Dyson." Lauren picked it up," Any news?"

" Yes, we got a name, Nathaniel Hilburg. I've already checked with one of the necromancer families, his mother had him with a guy from that family, and he was a member of the organization which Bo and Ciara tracked down five years ago. We matched his photo with the images taken by traffic cameras. I had my people tracked his car. The car went to an airport the same night. And there was only one flight took off that night. I don't think they are allowed to use any warp station because you have to be authorized to do that. So instead they used a plane."

" Well, that's good news." Lauren said, " Do you know the destination of the flight?"

" Yeah, the plane landed in an airport in the Siberia area yesterday. "

" Siberia?" Lauren said, " Isn't that where Ciara died?"

" Yeah. I think it may be connected to what they worked on five years ago." Dyson said, " But I'm not sure right now. My first priority right now is to find them."

" What is the noise?" Lauren heard some noise from the phone.

" It's just the wind. I am in Siberia right now." Dyson said, " Kenzi came with me. We used a warp station. We are going to find them as soon as we can."

" Oh, ok, I'll stay in the Ash's compound, see it I can dig out anything else. " Lauren said.

" Ok. Talk later."

Dyson hung up the phone, and looking at Kenzi, who buried herself in a pile of clothes and scarves. " Come on, let's go."

They left the warp station, and walked out in the snow.

" Dude, this is cold!" Kenzi said.

" I told you not to come. But you said you have to."

" You didn't say it was this cold!" Kenzi said, " With the temperature this low, I wouldn't come to rescue myself if I was trapped here."

" Just give it some time, you'll be fine later."

" Seriously, how can you only wear a jacket, and how can Bo survive here?"

" We are faes." Dyson said, " We need to go the landing airport to find out where they took them."

" Sure, just stay in front of me and block the wind." Kenzi said.

The landing airport was very close to the warp station, because it was the only small town in the radius of hundreds of miles. After talked to some workers, they had figured out that the necromancer had taken them up to the mountains not far away from the town.

" Let's go." Dyson said, " We don't have much time."

When the night fell, they rested in a cave.

Dyson managed to light a fire pit in front of the entrance, so it could keep the wild animals out and keep them warm. They shared some food. Then Dyson sniffed the air and said:" Take some rest. We have a long way to go tomorrow. Need to figure out where they are first."

" Sure." Kenzi slid into her sleeping bag and said, " Damn I wish I had a thicker sleeping bag. I think I'm still freezing."

Dyson smiled. " There is something I can do." He said.

He then started to take his jacket off, then his shirt.

" Dude, no, no, no! What in heaven's name are you doing!" Kenzi gasped and covered her eyes. But then she peaked.

She saw Dyson's clothes on the ground. But instead of Dyson, she saw a big wolf in front of her. He was bigger than most wolves Kenzi had seen on TV, and he was furry. He had golden eyes, the gentle look in his eyes was the same as he had in his human form.

" Dyson?" Kenzi touched his head, then his chin, as if she was talking to a dog.

The wolf made a low growl and nodded. He walk next to Kenzi's sleeping bag and lied down. He curled up around the sleeping bad. He tucked his nose under his front paws and closed his eyes.

_Less awkward sleeping next to a wolf, and much warmer._ Kenzi thought. Before she fell asleep, she felt the wolf pulled blankets on her with his teeth and curled closer. But she was just so tired, she didn't even open her eyes. In her dream she could hear the snow falling outside, and the slightly cracking noise from the burning wood. The ice on top of the cave entrance were melting, the water dripped down.

In her dream, she had completely forgot the harsh, cold weather outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was the third day since Tamsin and Bo were captured by the crazy necromancer. They went to have dinner with him every day. They never wanted to, but the necromancer dragged them there everyday. Other than they had dinner with a dozen of dead soldier watching over their shoulder, the dinner was always lavish. The necromancer seemed to enjoy watching the growing hunger in Bo. Every time when she saw Bo trying to hold her hunger, he would chuckle to himself.

Sitting beside the table, Bo didn't have much appetite. She felt the hunger inside her. She had rarely felt a hunger like this before, like the beast inside her is screaming for an exit. It was so strong, that she almost fainted as if she was having an extremely low blood sugar.

Tamsin saw the look on her face. She put her hand on Bo's hand, trying to comfort her.

" Are you ok?" Tamsin whispered to her.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Bo said. She pulled her hand out from Tamsin's hand. She tried to eat some food, but after a while she gave up and closed her eyes.

" Oh, my, succubus, the look on your face, you must be really hungry!" The necromancer chuckled, " Lucky for you, I do have a chef's special today."

" Shut up!" Bo said. But her voice was week. And her face was pale. Tamsin put her hair up to her shoulder, but Bo didn't look at her. The icy blue color flashed in her eyes, the monster was growling inside.

The necromancer laughed. He enjoyed the scene for a while with his wine, then said loudly to the door: " Come on in."

A girl walked in. She was extremely hot. Her dark hair was as smooth as silk, and her lips were like rose petals. Not only she was hot, she also had a bold look on her face, like she could crush her enemy any time. She was wearing a tight leather outfit and a pair of thigh high boots. On her waist she had a saber hanging. She walked in the room like a feline predator, quietly and lithely. And like a feline predator, she stared at her prey when she walked.

Tamsin heard a gasp from Bo. She saw Bo staring at the girl. She frowned and wanted to say something, but she didn't.

The girl sat next to Bo. Before anyone reacted, she pressed her lips on Bo's.

Bo was startled, so was Tamsin.

" What the hell!" Tamsin said. She stood up, but all the walking dead behind her drew their weapon at her, stopping her from walking to Bo.

The girl smiled at her. Her dark eyes taunted Tamsin. Then she turned back to Bo. This time she smiled seductively and kissed her again.

Bo tried to push her away, but after few seconds, she stopped. Instead she cupped her face and kissed her back. Her eyes went icy blue and she started to feed from her. The hungry beast had taken full control over her.

Tamsin's face turned pasty. She put her hands beside the dinner plates. She did not even realize that she was clenching them into fists.

" Your energy is just so amazing. What kind of fae are you exactly? " Bo asked the girl. Satisfaction appeared on her face.

" I am an asura." The same seductive smile appeared on her face. The girl said:" And my name is Kali."

" Oh."

" And I know you are a succubus. That's why kissing with you is so amazing."

" Oh really?" Occupied by her hungry monster, Bo ran her hand on Kali's arm and sent out her charm spell to her. They kissed again. The blue energy flew to Bo like a stream of light.

Tamsin stood up, lips clenched. " I think I'm officially done with the dinner." She said. Then she walked to the door. She didn't look at Bo again.

Bo pulled back from Kali. She was confused for a second or two. Then she ran to Tamsin.

" Hey, I'm sorry, I just lost it." Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and said, " I didn't mean it. I just really needed to feed."

" Well, then feed. I am already done with my dinner, but you can still enjoy yours." Tamsin smirked. She pulled out her hand and left.

Heard their conversation, the necromancer laughed out loudly.

" That's how you should be, succubus. Feed, satisfy your hunger, just feed!"

Bo stopped in the hallway for a while. Then she went to follow Tamsin, who didn't even look at her. The walking dead followed them.

The next day, Kali came to dinner again. Bo struggled less before she fed from her. The necromancer seemed very pleased to see this. Tamsin left early again. When she left, the necromancer raised his glass as a toast.

This time, Bo didn't follow her back to the cell. She stood up when Tamsin left and hesitated for a while, but then she stayed in the dining room. The necromancer watched her sucking the energy out from Kali. He giggled when he saw the struggle on Bo's face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was the fifth day since they were captured. The necromancer invited them to dinner again.

Kali was already waiting there when they arrived. She sat close to the necromancer. She smiled at Bo. Bo hesitated for a while, and chose to sit down with Kali.

Tamsin saw that. She stood up, but she didn't say anything, then she sat down. But her face went pale when Kali touched Bo's face.

The necromancer seemed happy. He giggled when he saw Tamsin's face.

When they had finally started kissing, Tamsin couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and walked to Bo. The guards behind her immediately moved, trying to grab her. But the necromancer waved his hand, telling them to back off. He had a glass of wine in his hand, and a smile of satisfaction on his face.

" What the hell is this?" Tamsin asked, " I thought you were hungry, but you can't tell me you are hungry everyday!"

" What do you mean?" Bo said.

" Look at you! You couldn't get your hands off her!" Tamsin said, " What the fuck is wrong with you!"

" I'm just feeding." Bo said, " Is that because of Kali? Or is it because you don't trust me?"

" Oh, so I see you two are on the first name basis now." Tamsin smirked. She walked closer to Bo, looking pissed. Her chest heaved hard when she breathed.

" Geez, relax." Bo said, " It's not like I'm sleeping with her!"

" Yeah right, if there was a bed somewhere, you'd be naked by now." Tamsin said.

" Hey! I did this for you! I fed off her because I didn't want to suck you dry! And suddenly it was all my fault?" Bo said, " Lose your attitude please. I don't owe you anything!"

Tamsin took a deep breath. She stepped up in between Bo and Kali. Her had her hands clenched to fists on her side. She stared at Bo, then Kali. Then she slapped Bo.

The necromancer laughed behind them. He laughed so loud that he almost choked in his wine.

He saw Tamsin backed a few steps behind Kali and stared at Bo. He heard Tamsin told Bo in cold voice:" We're done." He wanted to laugh again, but he felt something flashed in front of his face. Then he saw a blade on his neck. Before he could react, Tamsin grabbed his hair and banged his head on the table hard to knock him out.

It was then Kali realized that Tamsin had pulled out her saber from behind and rolled over the table right after she told Bo they were done. But before she could even move her finger, Bo smashed a sliver plate to her face and knocked her out too.

It all happened in a split second. As soon as the necromancer blacked out, all the walking dead soldiers just paused there. Then they all dropped on the floor, like dead bodies should, as if someone just cut all the puppet strings from them.

Tamsin and Bo dragged the necromancer to a room nearby and closed the door behind them. They found the keys to their chains and shackles on him and opened them. Then they tied him on a chair with the chains and shackles. Then they pushed all the furniture to block the door.

Bo slapped the necromancer, and he woke up confused. Then he realized that he was tied to a chair, with Bo and Tamsin staring at him.

" Enjoyed the show over there?" Tamsin asked, with the saber on his neck.

" That was... that was fake?" The necromancer couldn't believe it.

" Yeah, sorry, we are trained operatives, we do good shows if needed. Although she really didn't like the fact that I had to kiss another girl to make the scene, and I am hungry for real." Bo said. Then she turned to Tamsin and said:" You really didn't have to slap me that hard."

" Well consider you kissed another girl, I'd say I should have done harder." Tamsin chuckled. Then she laid a kiss on Bo's cheek.

The necromancer stared at them. It looked like he was trying to say something, but he didn't.

Tamsin smirked at him. Then she said: " It's fun, isn't it? Watching us turn on each other like you planned. You never wanted her to suck me dry, you know she would never do that. And if you did you would not offer her other feeds. So that puts us to think, what is your real plan?"

" And there is only one answer. You know I would be scared to feed on her, so I would feed on the others to keep her safe. You know she would be jealous. And nothing satisfies you more than watching two people turned against each other like that. You wanted to play us before you turn us into puppets." Bo said.

" So, we thought, what's better than pretending to follow the psycho's control so he will let his guard down? We built the tension, we made the scene, and you really believed it. The only purpose of our plan is to get close to you, close enough so we can take you alive before we got chopped by your puppets. You know, you really shouldn't let a valkyrie get close to any weapon..."

" I can't believe you really think some random hot chick would make me lose my control over my hunger. I am hungry, but I am not stupid." Bo said, " And I can't believe you really think your plan would work. You got some serious issues dude. I'd say probably childhood trauma."

The necromancer was in silence for a while. Then he said:" In a few minutes my power will be back, and tonight is the night I have my full power. My soldiers will open the door in seconds and tear you into pieces. You could never run out. I know you both need me alive, so why don't we make a deal?"

" Oh we don't make deals with crazy assholes." Tamsin hit him on the nose," That, is for slapping her on the face the other day."

" And this is for punching her to the floor." Bo said and punched him," Now give me the notebook you took from us."

The necromancer was scared. He didn't talk for a while, then he looked at his suit pocket and said:" It doesn't matter, she's already had the copy. Even if you have it now, you can't stop it."

Bo put her hand in his pocket, and pulled out a notebook.

Then started to hear the loud pounding sound on the door. They knew the walking dead are out there, trying to break in.

They knew they had to hurry. " What are you talking about? Stop what?" Bo asked.

The necromancer laughed out loudly. He said:" The end. The end of everything! Too bad, you can't live to see it. "

Tamsin heard Bo gasping. Then she felt pain on her back. As a trained warrior she immediately lowered her body and slashed her saber back.

She knew it was Ciara behind her. Only she could teleport in the room. But it was too late. Ciara's dagger pierced through her shoulder.

Tamsin threw herself to the wall, before Ciara could turned the blade inside her body, in order to force the blade out from her body. She turned around and pressed her back on the wall, trying not to think about the bleeding wound.

She couldn't see Ciara. But suddenly she appeared in front of her. Tamsin held the saber up and parried her attack, then she disappeared again.

But all of a sudden, Ciara appeared, lying on the floor. She was not moving. And the pounding on the door had just stopped at the same time.

Tamsin was startled. But then she looked at Bo, and realized that she had just twisted the necromancer's neck. She killed him to save her.

" That was close." Tamsin let out a breath," I guess we can save all the trouble of how to bring him back and interrogate him now."

Bo ran to her, with concern and worrisome in her eyes. " Are you ok?" She asked, " You are bleeding."

" Nothing major." Tamsin said," It'll stop in a minute." She pressed her wound hard, Bo tore some fabric from her t-shirt to wrap her wound.

Then Bo walked to Ciara. Tamsin stood beside her. Bo sat on the floor and laid Ciara's head on her knees. She looked at her face, and then held her tight against her chest for a while.

Tamsin saw tears dripping on Ciara's face. Her face looked so elegant, as if she was still alive. There is even a hint of smile on her face.

" Good-bye, Ciara." Bo whispered. Then she put her down.

Bo was about to say something, but before she could talk, they both heard footsteps from outside.

A group of people was coming.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" Shit, probably your dinner date woke up and brought her army." Tamsin said," You think you can charm her off?"

" Considering I smashed a plate on her face hard during our date, probably not." Bo said, " We need to go now."

" Can't go through the door, would run right into them." Tamsin said. They heard them pounding on the door already.

" We need to go out from the window." Bo removed the chains and shackle and hooked them up like a long chain," Glad we are not in a skyscraper."

Tamsin looked around, then she saw a crossbow hanging on the wall with a quiver of arrows. She smashed the glass with a chair and grabbed the crossbow and the quiver. " Let's go."

They locked the chain on the window frame and slid down from it to the ground. Bo took Ciara's dagger. There were two soldiers guarding the back side of the building. But one of them died from the arrow Tamsin shot at him, the other died from Bo's kick to his neck when she glided down.

Tamsin pulled the arrows out from the body and put them back in the quiver. Bo stood there watching the window where they went down, then she said:" We'll have to leave her here. "

" If we can get out safely, we'll come back for her ok?" Tamsin held Bo's hand, " Now we need to figure out an escape route."

They looked around. It turned out that the building itself was an old stone. It was built on a mountain and the backside of it was close to a cliff, which was where they were at.

" We can't go off the cliff. It's too high." Tamsin said, " Let's see if we can fight through the front."

They walked to the side of the building. Behind the walls and rocks, they hid to look at the enemy.

They saw half a dozen soldiers there, along with the Kali girl. The males were unbelievably ugly, while the females are unbelievably hot.

" Asuras." Bo said. Tamsin nodded. Then she said:" We need a plan to draw them here and ambushed them one by one."

Bo walked back to one window and grabbed a rock to smash it. With a loud noise the window broke. Tamsin nodded at her. Then she saw Kali talked to two of his soldiers. It seemed that she had noticed the noise and sent them to check it out.

They walked towards Tamsin and Bo. Right when Kali's view on them was blocked by the castle walls, Tamsin shot an arrow to one's chest. Bo slit the other's throat.

Kali waited for a while, but the two soldiers didn't return. So she had the rest with her, and walked towards the back side.

" I'll take Kali." Tamsin said, " You take the other two."

" There were three others."

Tamsin winked at her, then she killed one with a headshot by her crossbow, "Now there are only two left."

" Geez, remind me never to piss you off." Bo smiled. She drew her dagger out in her hand.

Obviously Kali had figured out that Tamsin and Bo were hiding behind the building. She and the other two soldiers charged them.

" Ready to fight, succubus?" Tamsin asked her, when she was reloading the arrow.

" With you? Anytime."

Tamsin shot an arrow at Kali but she dodged it. She was fast, before Tamsin could reload again, she had already run in front of her and slashed her saber at her. Tamsin blocked her attack with the crossbow. With the other hand she drew the saber out and dropped the crossbow on the ground.

" I see you two are back together." Kali said.

" Sorry bitch, she prefers blonde." Tamsin relied.

" After I kill you, I'll make her prefer brunette."

" Oh she will, when the brunette is dead."

As they were talking, their sabers continued to slash, thrust and to cut each other. Most of the time the two blades were clashing together. If it wasn't because she kissed Bo and she was an enemy, Tamsin would almost start to like her. She was a well-trained skillful warrior. She was also probably one of the strongest enemy that Tamsin had ever engaged in a battle.

Meanwhile, Bo was fighting the other two asuras. They were both extremely ugly, like someone had smashed their faces on the wall then to the fire. Bo managed to separated them and killed one with one blow to his heart.

The other one thrust his sword to Bo. Bo fell back and tripped. She fell on the ground. The asura laughed. He grabbed her neck and tried to strangle her.

" Hey." Bo said to him with a smile on her face," Rule number one, never touch a succubus bare handed."

With her hand on his wrist, she sent out the charms to him. She felt the monster inside her was waking up. First time in her life she had absolutely no intention to control it. With her eyes turned blue, she started to feed off him. With the enhanced hunger and lack of feeding for days, the monster went crazily wild. The energy flew to her so fast, it almost suffocated her. When she had finished, the asura was lying on the ground. He was drained.

Bo sat up to gasp some air. Then she saw Tamsin was still fighting with Kali on the edge of the cliff. Both of them were very well-trained, highly skilled warriors. Tamsin had several bleeding cuts on her arms and body, so was Kali.

Bo wanted to ran to help, but she was too far away from her. She grabbed the crossbow that Tamsin dropped before, but there was no arrow on it. She quickly rolled on the ground to pulled out one from a dead asura and loaded it.

But with both Tamsin and Kali moving so fast and the heavy snow falling from sky, she couldn't aim. She hesitated, because if she missed she would hit Tamsin.

Tamsin saw her in the corner of her eyes. She let Kali thrust her saber into her thigh. Then she grabbed the blade with her bear hand, so Kali couldn't pull it out, nor could she turn it around. Kali was startled.

" Now!" Tamsin said to Bo.

Bo released the arrow. Kali tried to dodge it, it hit her shoulder instead of her head. She relieved, but then her eyes went wide open.

Because Tamsin had just pushed her blade all the way into her chest. Then she released both blades and kicked Kali's body down the cliff.

Bo let out a deep breath and ran to Tamsin. She felt that her heart had just started beating again. She wanted to hold her, but she was afraid that she would hurt her because of all the injuries.

" Are you ok?" Bo let Tamsin sit on the ground, and asked," You bleed a lot."

" Shush, succubus." Tamsin laid her head on her knee, " I just need some rest then I'll be fine."

Bo put her hands on the wound to press the wound on her thigh, and tore some fabric from the dead asura's to wrap it up.

Tamsin looked at her, and put her hair back to her shoulder.

Bo smiled at her, before she realized that she was choking in her own tears. She didn't know why she was crying, but the tears just couldn't stop falling.

" God, I hate tears." Tamsin put her hand on her face. She wiped the tears off, leaving blood smudges on her face," See, I didn't fall off the cliff, did I? I'm not leaving you, succubus. "

Holding her hand, Bo kissed her. For a moment they both forgot that they were in the middle of nowhere, that there were dead bodies lying around and that there were snowy forests, icy rivers and the heavy snow fall. But none of them mattered to them at this moment, they only had each other.

Some loud noise pulled them back to the reality. A large group of asuras came out from the castle. It looked they were sent into the castle searching for them. Found nothing, they came out. Then they saw the dead asuras. They got pissed and they were looking around. Then they saw Bo and Tamsin, at the edge of the cliff. They started to draw out their weapons to march up the hill towards them.

" Shit." Tamsin said, " Give me the crossbow and go find yourself some weapon."

" But there are too many of them." Bo said.

" Exactly, we can't fight them off. Not with me wounded like this. We need to hold them off ." Tamsin said," Till we have a plan."

" Well, the only exit here is going down the hill where they are coming." Bo grabbed the crossbow. She also found a dagger on one dead body. She gathered as many arrows as she could possibly find, and went to hide behind a rock with Tamsin.

" Then we'll have to go off the cliff." Tamsin said, " We'll take our chances. At least we won't be chopped."

" Ok, I saw ropes on the dead asuras. If we make a rope with hook and throw it to that tree, we should be able to swing off the cliff and land to the other side of the valley."

" Then do it." Tamsin shot two approaching asuras dead, one through the throat, one through the chest. The other asuras took cover behind the rocks not far from them. " We need to move fast."

" On it." Bo bent few arrows with a rock and tie them up to form a hook. It didn't look perfect, but it definitely would work. Then she tied the rope to it. She threw it to the tree, but missed.

" Damn." Tamsin wanted to stand up and throw it herself, but she tripped when she stood up, because of the blood loss from her wounds. Bo pulled her down, just early enough to miss the arrows shooting at her.

Tamsin managed to shot another soldier, the others took cover again, at a much closer location. She wanted to shoot again, but her hands were trembling. She couldn't even load the arrow.

" Shit! Shit!" Tamin knew that because of the blood loss she had, she might go in shock soon.

Bo finally had managed to throw the hook around a tree branch. She turned around and see Tamsin leaned back on the rock. Her lips looked pale.

" Are you ok?" Bo put her hand on her face.

" I'll be fine, just get us out of here!" Tamsin coughed and closed her eyes.

Bo saw the asuras were approaching again, and she knew that there was no way Tamsin could swing across herself. So she tied her to her, Tamsin woke up .

Bo grabbed the rope in her hand, " Ready to jump?"

" With you? Anytime." Tamsin smiled. Then she closed her eyes again.

The first asura who got up the hill slashed his sword to Bo. At the same time, Bo jumped. The blade of the sword left a deep cut on Bo's jacket. But by the time he attacked again. Both Bo and Tamsin were gone from the cliff. Fell with the snow, they swung away.

The asuras were mumbling something on the cliff. They gathered together for a while, then they started to climb down the cliff to search for them.

It went all quiet again. Only the snow was falling from the sky. The white, fluffy flakes topped on each other, piling up on the ground. Soon everything was covered by the snow, as if the snow was the only thing that had left in the whole world.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: As the 2nd story of the trilogy, the story of _The Snowfall_ ends here. The 3rd story is named _The Tempest_, which closely follows the story of this one. I'll post the first chapter of it later today. It will be rated as M also, due to some chapter contents and some language. Valkubus for sure.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, favored and/or read this story, and my other stories. Hope everyone enjoyed my valkubus story. Your support is the greatest motivation of my writing :)**


End file.
